The Fight for Earth
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Evil enemies from both the Doctor's past and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s want to conquer Earth. The Doctor and S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents must team up to stop this. However, they run into many unforeseen obstacles. They need the help of Earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers, to overcome the challenges and save the Earth from certain annihilation. (The Fight For Earth 2 is now available as well!)
1. Angels in Manhattan

_I do not own Doctor Who, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, or any of the characters. I only on this story _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Angels in Manhattan<p>

Melinda May was getting tired. She'd been flying this gigantic, black plane through the clear American skies for an hour now. After the day her and her team just had, the last thing she wanted to do was fly a plane for five straight hours all the way from Los Angeles to New York City. However, she was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and sometimes that meant she didn't get a full nights sleep.

About an hour ago, May along with agents Coulson, Ward, Simmons, Fitz, and the new girl Skye, tranquilized Michael Peterson, a man who was injected with a virus by an unknown person that gave him superhuman abilities. He posed a danger to the entire city of Los Angeles as the virus was causing him to self destruct. The tranquilizer also had been infused with an antidote which cured him. Agent Coulson thought that they should recruit a skilled hacker named Skye, against May's wishes.

Now, the team has been sent on a mission to New York City to investigate reports about moving statues. It seemed that America's largest city had become a nest for alien activity these past few years. There had been many minor alien incidents, but there were two major events that shocked the entire city. The first came a few years ago when evil aliens called Daleks moved the Earth across the universe to the Medusa Cascade. The Daleks descended upon the city and caused unbelievable destruction. There was once a U.N.I.T. base in New York City, but it was destroyed by the Daleks. S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to go completely underground and avoid extermination by the Daleks. Eventually, the Earth was restored to its rightful place by means unknown to S.H.I.E.L.D. and its operatives.

The next major event that rocked the Big Apple was the Chitauri Invasion.  
>A powerful alien artifact called the Teseract opened a giant portal which allowed the Chitauri, aliens from another world, to descend upon the city and bring New York to its knees. The Avengers, a group of Earth's most talented heroes, were the sole reason that New York City and planet earth were not conquered by these creatures. Iron Man, The Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawk Eye successfully, closed the portal and killed the Chitauri. Now, some new alien threat plagued New York. Agent May only hoped that this wouldn't be a terrible threat, mainly so that she could sleep when this was over. They had four more hours to go until the plane touched down. May was left to wonder in solitude about the mission, just the way she liked it.<p>

The rest of the team had gathered in the discussion room onboard the plane with the big table where all were sitting down comfortably except for Agent Coulson, who was pacing around the room and holding a book in his hand.

"So what's this mission all about exactly?" Agent Ward asked.

"The report said something about moving statues." Skye said.

"What did HQ tell you?" Jemma Simmons asked Agent Coulson.

"People in New York City have reported a moving statue." Coulson said, "The statue has been described as an angel. This is the same statue that appears frequently in this book."

He put the book on the table so that all could see. It was titled _Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old Town New York_.

"What is this?" Fitz asked.

"I do believe it's called a book." Sky sarcastically commented.

No one laughed, but she amused herself, which made Sky happy.

"It's a mystery novel published in the mid twentieth century. It's about a woman trying to solve the mystery of living statues that move in the dark." Coulson said.

"But that's just a book." Grant Ward stated, "How can a made up story character be in the real world?"

"Well maybe it's not made up." Coulson suggested, "Maybe, these moving statues are real and the author put them in the book so people could read about them."

"Stop trying to scare us." Skye said.

"You never know what you're going to find when you've got this job." Coulson stated, "You all know what we're going to do. Once we get to New York in four hours, we start searching for this statue. HQ wouldn't have given us this mission if they weren't sure that this thing is dangerous."

The team members then left the room and went to their sleeping quarters, hoping to get a few hours of rest before what was sure to be a stressful mission. However, Skye remained inside the room to talk to Agent Coulson in private.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, it's just...well you don't really think that there's a living statue. That would be ridiculous." Skye said.

"More ridiculous than killer aliens descending on New York through a portal from another world?" Coulson countered.

"Good point. Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous. I've never really done this before."

"Don't worry. What's the worst thing that a statue can do?" Coulson jokingly asked.

Skye smiled and left the room. However, Agent Coulson did start to wonder. What was the worst thing this creature could possibly do?


	2. Evil Under New York

Chapter 2: Evil Under New York

New York City, United States 2013

After hours of flying, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team finally landed in New York City. Without wasting time, all the agents grabbed their portable weapons and technology so that they could go and hunt down this statue. Melinda May in particular was very eager to get this over with so that she could get to sleep. The rest of the team only managed to sleep for a few hours. They were also very hopeful that this mission wouldn't take too long.

The team soon found themselves walking the streets of Manhattan on a bright day full of life. The team split up and spent the next two hours hunting around the city for the statue that fit the description in the Melody Malone book, but had absolutely no luck. The team eventually regrouped at the entrance to the Empire State Building.

"How are we supposed to find this thing?" Fitz asked sounding very annoyed.

"We just have to keep looking." Coulson said.

"Just have to keep looking!" Fitz repeated in anger, "Do you even realize how huge New York City is? We've only been searching Manhattan for hours. What if it's in Brooklyn?"

"Calm down Fitz." Agent May said with her usual emotionless facial expression.

"Sorry," Fitz said, "I'm just tired."

"We all are. Now let's try and figure out where this statue might be." Ward said.

"Well let's figure out what we know about the statue. That will surely help us find it." Simmons said.

Agent Coulson opened the Melody Malone story to get an exact quote of the creature they were looking for.

"The book describes it as a living statue that moves in the dark." Coulson said.

"So if it lives in the dark then why are we searching New York in broad daylight?" Skye questioned.

No one answered her. They still didn't really know her well yet. Although they all silently admitted that she had brought up a good point.

"So we need to go to the darkest place in New York City." Coulson said.

"It's called the city that never sleeps for a reason," Agent Ward said, "there's always lights on."

"Not everywhere." Skye said.

Everyone, including Agent May, lifted an eyebrow in curiosity to Skye's statement.

"What about underground?" Skye suggested.

"In the subway tunnels?" Simmons curiously queried.

"Ya." Skye said, "Just think about it. If you could only move in the dark, where would you want to be in a city where the lights never go out?"

"That's good work Skye." Agent Coulson remarked, "keep it up."

Everyone on the team, except Agent May gave Skye a brief smile. Agent May didn't often smile when there was work to be done. Sometimes, she would share joke with Agent Coulson, but she put work above everything else. No distractions.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. team then made their way to the nearest subway station. When they walked down the steps into the underground, they saw a huge wall of wood that separated them from the subway platform. This station, and the rest of the subway system has been closed down for renovations. Apparently, there were heavy damages to the tunnels during the Chitauri invasion and the entire system was closed for repairs. However, this was not going to deter the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

So, they used their guns and shot through the wall numerous times, enough to break a hole in it with a simple punch. Skye watched in amazement from behind them. Then, the team punched their way through the wall, jumped down onto the tracks, and turned on their flashlights so that they could continue their hunt for the angel.

"So exactly how illegal was that?" Skye asked As they started walking into the darkness.

"Very." Agent Coulson replied.

"And we're not going to get in trouble for that?" She questioned Coulson.

"We generally don't." He said.

The team kept moving slowly, and cautiously throughout the network of tunnels. They tried to shine their flashlights on every speck of darkness, hoping to find the angel. They didn't know what the angel would do to them if they found it, but they were basically sitting ducks for the angel's attack. This creature thrived in darkness and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team was now going deeper and deeper into the darkest place in New York City. Then, the team finally saw something strange in the tunnel. They all shined their flashlights on it.

"What are we looking at?" Skye asked.

"It's a police box." Simmons said.

There standing tall, was a big, blue box with two long doors on the front of it.

"What's a police box?" Skye asked Jemma.

"They used to have them all around London in the sixties. You could literally shove criminals inside and wait for the police to come. The real question is why is there one in the New York subway tunnels." She replied.

Coulson went up the door and pushed the handle, so that the door would open. However, the door would not move.

"It's locked." He announced to the team.

"Let's keep moving." Melina May instructed. She just wanted to get this over with and get some sleep. So the team ignored the police box for now and continued roaming the dark tunnels, searching for the angel.

Suddenly, they heard a strange noise coming from the darkness in front of them. Everyone immediately shined their flashlights on the dark area in front to see what it was. However, they only saw the tracks. There were no people. There was no statue. There were only subway tracks.

"What was that?" Skye asked.

"It sounded like some sort of laser blast." Fitz said.

No one knew how to react to that sentence, but they all seemed to agree. They'd seen enough aliens to know what sounds their complicated laser guns made. Either this statue had a weapon, or there were more aliens in New York.

"Just keep moving slowly." Coulson instructed.

Suddenly, they heard shouts coming from down the tunnel where the laser blast noise had just come from.

"Sounds like we're not the only ones down here." Agent May commented.

The shouts were coming closer. Yet whoever was making them had yet to appear in the team's flashlights. Suddenly, two screaming people ran into view of the flashlight and stopped once they realized they were about to hit the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. This pair of people was made up of one man and one woman. The man was tall and skinny. He had some strange hair and wore clothes that haven't been in style since the nineteenth century. Skye found his long purple coat and bow tie actually quite stylish. The girl was shorter than this man. She had long brown hair and was wearing a skirt that only covered her thighs. Skye thought this was hardly appropriate for running around dark tunnels.

"At least she's wearing a jacket." Skye thought to herself.

However, the rest of the team was less impressed by these two and aimed their guns at them.

"Who are you?" Agent Coulson asked.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Clara." the man said with his hands high above his head, "Now if you don't mind, we all have to get out of here right now or we're going to die."

"Come again?" Coulson asked.

"No time to explain. We just have to run." Clara said.

"Run from what?" May demanded to know.

The Doctor turned around and saw the very thing that he and Clara were running from.

"From that!" The Doctor said.

The team then looked behind the Doctor and Clara and were shocked. Glowing in the light of their flashlights was a Cyberman, a tall metal monster. The Cyberman then extended its wrist at them and readied its special laser gun. The tall metal man then began to speak.

"Delete. Delete. Delete."


	3. Fall of the Cyberman

Chapter 3: Fall of the Cyberman

New York City, United States 2013

No S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had seen a Cyberman since 2007, when they invaded the Earth for about an hour and then suddenly disappeared. Now one has just appeared randomly in the underground subway tunnels beneath New York City over six years later, and it was threatening to delete the Doctor, Clara Oswald, and Agent Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team. The Doctor and Clara had told them to run and then took off into the darkness towards that mysterious police box that the team noticed earlier. Coulson knew that bullets wouldn't be able to stop the Cyberman. So instead of ordering his team to fire, he ordered them to retreat.

The team tried to follow the Doctor and Clara. They seemed to know what was happening and they wanted answers. However, trying to follow the two strangers was difficult with a Cyberman firing lasers at them. Although the shots were missing the team, they were coming into contact with parts of the tunnel and causing small explosions. The briefs blasts of booming fire and rock added to the challenge. The team abandoned their mission of finding the angel statue for now. They had to find that strange man who calls himself the Doctor and escape the Cyberman without getting killed. This task was proving to be difficult.

Eventually, Coulson spotted the blue police box again. He then saw that the Doctor and Clara had just arrived at the box, while he and his team were still a good distance away from it.

"Hey!" Coulson shouted at them while still running.

The Doctor did not respond. Instead, he unlocked the door and walked inside the box followed by Clara. It was then that Agent Coulson discovered that this police box belonged to the Doctor.

"Head for the police box!" He yelled back to his team who were hastily running and expertly avoiding the Cyberman's deadly laser blasts.

"What? Why?" Agent Ward yelled back.

"I think we'll find out all the answers we need from this Doctor fellow. Not just about this Cyberman, but also about the angel statue." Coulson said.

"You think that this is the Doctor?" May asked slightly out of breath due to all the running.

"Yes I do." Coulson replied.

"I can't believe it!" Jemma said.

"It's really the Doctor!" Fitz said.

"Someone want to clue me in?" Skye asked. She didn't know what anyone was talking about.

Agent Coulson yelled to her, "In 2006, a man called the Doctor fell onto S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Back when that alien spaceship crashed into Big Ben and the UK government assembled alien experts from around the world, we sent agents over there to hack U.N.I.T's files."

"Why?" Skye asked.

"We didn't want U.N.I.T. keeping secrets." Coulson replied, "We learned about a man called the Doctor, who is an alien that travels around time and space in a police box that's bigger on the inside and saves worlds."

"You're kidding." Skye said in shock.

"No he's not." Melinda May interrupted, "Now let's move it!"

The team then bolted towards the police box and stopped once they reached it. They took a moment to catch their breath. However, the Cyberman was not taking any sort of break. It kept firing lasers, one of which exploded very close to the team.

"In the box! Now!" Coulson ordered.

As hesitant as they were to get inside the box, the team didn't want to stay out in the dark with a Cyberman. So, one by one, they all hastily entered the box.

* * *

><p>"What exactly do you think you're doing?" The Doctor yelled. He was preparing to take off, when suddenly the six people from earlier rushed into the TARDIS and slammed the door behind them.<p>

Coulson and May managed to keep their heads together at the realization that there seemed to be an entire world packed into this small police box. However, the rest of the team was having difficulty accepting this. They wondered at the inside of this box. It didn't make sense. However, the Doctor didn't have time to try and impress these first time passengers. He had to deal with this Cyberman.

"Hello? Are you planning on answering me or am I just talking to myself?" The Doctor shouted.

"Be nice." Clara said.

Agent Coulson looked the Doctor in the eyes and responded, "My name is Agent Phil Coulson. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Clara said.

"They're a bit like U.N.I.T." The Doctor informed her.

This comment got Agent Coulson a little upset. There has been a rivalry between S.H.I.E.L.D. and U.N.I.T. for years. However, he pushed these feelings aside and focused on the present situation.

"Anyway," he said to the Doctor and Clara, "my team and I were being chased by that Cyberman. We ran into this box for protection. We know about you Doctor. We've just never met you in person before. This must be your time machine."

"She's more than just a time machine." The Doctor said. "She's the TARDIS and she's the best ship in the universe."

"It certainly is magnificent." Coulson remarked, "So why are you here and why is there a Cyberman here? I thought they disappeared years ago."

"Well I'm sure you remember the day they invaded right? It was only for an hour or so." The Doctor said.

Coulson and May nodded, indicating that they did remember the day. The rest of the team merely watched behind them. They were paralyzed. They were too afraid to go back out with the Cyberman and possibly even more frightened of interrupting this conversation and facing Agent May's wrath. They only stood by the entrance and watched.

"And you said they disappeared. Well what literally happened is they were all sucked into an opening of the void in London." The Doctor said.

"The void?" Coulson pondered.

"Don't worry about it." The Doctor said. "The point is that this one Cyberman managed to get underground in the subway tunnels and he couldn't be lifted up through the Earth. So once the rest of the Cybermen were gone and the void closed, this Cyberman was left here, but it was damaged. It spent the next six years or so sending signals through to its harddrive to begin the upgrade process and heal itself, but what it didn't know was that the subway trains run on electricity. Each time a train went by, the electricity interfered with the upgrade and it kept having to restart the rebooting process. Now that the subway system is closed and the trains aren't running, it was finally able to upgrade back to normal and send out a signal to find other Cybermen. My brilliant TARDIS found this signal and Clara and I came to check it out. That's when we ran into you."

"Wow." Coulson remarked.

Suddenly, there was a brief tremor in the TARDIS that caused everyone inside to fall to the floor.

"What was that?" Simmons asked.

The Doctor rushed over to the monitor, which projected a live image of what was going on right outside the TARDIS. He saw that the Cyberman was grabbing onto the TARDIS and shaking it.

"The Cyberman is trying to shake us out of the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled.

"So do something!" Clara yelled back.

The Doctor immediately started pushing and pulling various buttons and levers around the TARDIS console. Then, the TARDIS engine sounds roared throughout the entire room.

"What's happening?" Agent Ward shouted to be heard over the noise.

"We're taking off!" The Doctor yelled back with a smile.

After a few moments, the noise stopped, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team was left with a million questions.

"We took off?" Coulson asked.

"Indeed." The Doctor replied.

"Where are we now?" Melinda May asked.

"Open the doors and find out." The Doctor said.

Everyone then turned their heads towards Skye, who was closest to the doors. She then cautiously opened the doors and looked outside.

"No way!" She gasped.

"What is it?" Agent May asked.

"We're in space!" Sky replied.

Coulson and May looked at each other and then walked over to the doors and looked out for themselves. All they could see was the beautiful planet Earth below them surrounded by dazzlingly beautiful stars.

"But..." Agent May started to say something, but she couldn't find the words to display the wonder that she was feeling. It was a truly breathtaking sight.

Agent Coulson turned back around and walked over to the Doctor.

"What about the Cyberman?" He asked the Doctor.,

"It was holding on to the TARDIS while we were flying through the time vortex. It let go and the time winds tore it to pieces. That Cyberman won't be bothering anyone ever again." The Doctor replied.

"Ok I didn't understand most of that." Skye commented.

"Now it's time for you to do some talking Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D." the Doctor said, "Why were you in the tunnels? You were too surprised by the Cyberman. You were clearly looking for something else."

"You're right." Coulson replied. "We were looking for a creature from this book." He then whipped out his copy of the Melody Malone story and handed it over to the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" He asked Coulson.

"Well it's a book. We got it at a bookstore." He replied.

The Doctor only stared at the book and didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Is everything aright Doctor?" Clara asked him. She looked very worried.

The Doctor waited a few more moments before replying.

"Oh yes quite good. It's just a very sad story is all." He remarked.

"You've read it?" Clara asked.

"No," the Doctor replied. "I lived it."

"What?" Clara asked.

"It's a story for another time." He responded and then turned back to Agent Coulson. "You're looking for a Weeping Angel aren't you?"

"A Weeping Angel? I haven't heard of that before. Our job is to kill a living statue of an angel that moves in the dark." Coulson said.

"That's what a Weeping Angel is." The Doctor said.

"What do you know about them?" Coulson asked.

"You've said everything already. They're statues when you see them, but once they are unnoticed, they move fast. Then, they either send you back in time or kill you. Either way, it gives them pleasure." The Doctor said.

"So how do we kill it?" Agent Ward asked.

"It's going to take a lot more than bullets my friend." The Doctor said and then started pressing buttons on the TARDIS console.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked the Doctor.

"Scanning the planet below for the angel." He replied.

After a few moments, the Doctor spoke again.

"It's on the top floor of the Empire State Building." The Doctor said and then started pulling levers and pressing more buttons around the TARDIS console. Then, the sound of the engines once again swept through the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked.

"The Empire State Building." The Doctor replied.


	4. The Last Angel

Chapter 4: The Last Angel

New York City, United States 2013

The TARDIS materialized in an alleyway next to the Empire State Building in New York City unnoticed by the hundreds of bystanders walking by. Soon, Phil Coulson, Skye, Melinda May, Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Clara Oswald, and the Doctor stepped out of the big, blue box and into the vibrant city.

"We've really moved!" Skye exclaimed.

She was still in shock. Less than ten minutes ago she, and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team were being chased through underground tunnels by a killer Cyberman. Then, the team entered a police box that was larger on inside that took them all into space. If that weren't enough to completely boggle her mind, the box had now materialized in an alleyway in Manhattan by one of the tallest buildings on the planet and the only person who seemed to make sense of it all was the Doctor.

"What sort of alien are you?" Skye asked the Doctor.

"Time Lord." The Doctor replied.

"Sounds fancy." Sky remarked. "I was expecting something like Strepzonian or Graggleclops or some weird name like that."

"You watch too much tv." The Doctor told her.

"You look human though." Jemma remarked. "How can you be an alien?"

"You look Time Lord." The Doctor said to her.

Agent May then cleared her throat very loudly and spoke, "Can we please get down to business at hand now?"

"She's right Doctor." Agent Coulson said. "How do we kill this Weeping Angel?"

The Doctor then reached inside of his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like an older cell phone.

"Are you going to call the angel to death?" Skye sarcastically asked.

"It's not a phone." The Doctor said. "It's a teleporter."

"A teleporter?" Agent Ward questioned.

"Yes," Clara said, "the Doctor is very good at teleporting."

"So how will it kill the angel?" Fitz asked.

"If I can get close enough to the angel, then I can teleport it somewhere where it can't hurt anyone anymore." The Doctor said.

"Where?" Clara asked.

"I'll figure that out later, once we find the angel." The Doctor said.

"So let's go find it." Clara said.

"No no no no no." The Doctor said to his companion.

"What's wrong?" Clara pondered.

"You're not going anywhere near the angel. You have no idea how dangerous they are." The Doctor said.

"I've been in worse positions before!" Clara protested.

"Yes, but the angels are different. I don't want you to come with me." The Doctor said.

"Why not?" Clara demanded.

"Because this city used to be infested with Weeping Angels. Now, only one is left. It must have survived somehow." The Doctor explained.

"What sort of reason is that?" Clara asked.

"Let me finish." The Doctor said. "The last time I was in this city, a Weeping Angel took my best friends from me. I won't let that happen to you." The Doctor said.

"Doctor..." Clara started to say, but the Doctor soon cut her off.

"No complaints Clara. Stay in the TARDIS where it's safe."

"Well I'm coming with you." Agent Coulson said.

"As am I." Agent May said.

"Count me in too." Agent Ward said.

"Weren't any of you listening?" The Doctor asked. "You've never faced the angels before. You've no idea how fast and terrible they are."

"We're with S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor." Agent Coulson said. "We stare death in the face almost every day and we always prevail. Agents Ward, May, and myself are all highly trained. It would be foolish to try and take this thing out all by yourself. Let us help."

The Doctor paused for a few moments to process his thoughts.

"Alright." He finally said.

Agent Coulson then turned to look at his team.

"Sky, Simmons, and Fitz," He said, "you're going to stay in the TARDIS and wait for us to return."

"But this angel thing sounds really cool. Can we please go?" Skye asked.

Agent Coulson opened his mouth, by Agent May cut him off before he could say anything. "This is too dangerous and you're too inexperienced. You will stay here." She said sternly.

No one wanted to question Agent May. So, Leo, Jemma, and Skye entered the TARDIS and let the door shut behind them. Clara remained outside and walked over to the Doctor. She then gave him a nice, tight hug.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Clara said.

"Oh Clara, aren't I always?" The Doctor said.

"No." She said and then retreated inside the TARDIS.

"Right then," the Doctor said, "let's go kill the last Weeping Angel in New York."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and the three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents walked through the front doors of the massive building and made their way past groups of people and over to the elevators. They then waited for the elevator to arrive.<p>

"Remember," the Doctor started, "when you see the angel, don't look away, don't turn your back, don't even blink. They are faster than you can believe. If they catch you, there's no way of telling where you will end up in the timeline, which means there's no way for me to ever find you."

"Understood." Phil Coulson said.

"Let's send that thing to hell." Agent Ward said.

Soon enough, the elevator door opened and revealed that the elevator itself was completely empty. The four of them walked inside and let the doors shut. The Doctor pressed the very top button, indicating that he wanted to go to the top floor of the tower. However, a loud voice then sounded through the speaker in the elevator.

"I'm sorry, but the top floor is closed for renovations." The friendly voice said.

The elevator would not move. Instead it remained on the ground floor until a button was pressed for a floor that was accessible.

"How do we get up there now?" Agent Ward asked.

"Ever heard of stairs?" Agent May sarcastically asked.

"I'm not walking up thousands of feet worth of steps." Agent Ward said.

"Yes you will. We are going to get up there. We'll climb the sides of the building if we have to." Agent Coulson said.

"Luckily, we don't have to." The Doctor said and then whipped out a strange device from his coat pocket.

"What is that?" Agent Ward asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said.

"What does it do?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Watch and see." The Doctor said.

The Doctor then pointed the alien device at the top floor button and activated the sonic screwdriver causing the green light at the tip of the device to glow. After a few seconds, the Doctor shut off the sonic screwdriver and returned it into his pocket. He then pressed the top button again, but this time there was no voice. Instead the elevator started ascending up to the top floor of the tower.

"How did you do that?" Agent Ward asked the Doctor.

"Sonic technology. Can't beat it." He said.

They then spent the next few minutes patiently waiting as the elevator brought them to the top floor of the building. While they all maintained straight faces, each and every person in the elevator was very scared of what they would find when they fInally reached the top. The Doctor knew what to expect. He'd faced the Weeping Angels before and he knew what they could do. However, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team didn't know what to expect. All the knowledge they had of these creatures came straight from the Doctor and the Melody Malone story. Even though this was not the most dangerous thing that the agents have ever encountered, there was a possibility for the Weeping Angel to be the most evil, based off the descriptions of it from the Time Lord and the book. Finally, the elevator reached the top. Everyone put aside their fears and readied their weapons. The Doctor held his teleporter and the agents held their guns. Cautiously, the stepped out of the elevator into a dimly lit hallway.

"Isn't the top floor supposed to be outside?" Agent Ward asked.

"That would be the roof." The Doctor said. "This is the top floor."

They all quietly examined their surroundings before going any further. It was one long hallway with one door at the very end directly across from them and other doors on the walls that lead to other rooms. There were a few lights on the ceiling. However, there was no sign of any life up here. There were certainly no renovations taking place. There were no people doing construction on anything. The entire hallway was silent.

"Keep your eyes open." The Doctor instructed as they proceeded to go further and further down the hallway.

The Doctor thought that this hallway was somehow familiar and that there was definitely something behind the door at the very end. He remembered his last visit to the Empire State Building with Martha Jones. The Daleks had used the building as a base for killing humans and turning them into Dalek-Human hybrids. The Doctor of course stopped it, but he did wonder what became of the Daleks' main laboratory. The Doctor pieced together that their abandoned laboratory was in fact behind the door at the end of the hallway. He wondered why the angel would seclude itself up here with that old room. Suddenly, everyone heard one of the doors which they had already passed open. They all immediately turned around and saw that the Weeping Angel had emerged from the room and was standing by the elevator, frozen by the stairs of the team, who were all standing in the center of the hallway.

"Doctor, it's here." Coulson said.

"Just keep watching it." The Doctor said. "I'm programming in coordinates on the teleporter."

Suddenly, all the lights in the hallway started to flicker on and off. The angel had moved a few feet closer before the team could even open their mouths to warn the Doctor.

"It's making the lights go out!" Agent May exclaimed.

"Oh right. I forgot to mention that they can make the lights go out." The Doctor said.

"How do you forget something like that!" Agent Ward shouted.

"Just let me focus!" The Doctor shouted back.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off again and the angel was now only a few yards in front of Agent Coulson.

"Doctor!" Phil Coulson shouted.

The Doctor had finally finished programming the teleporter. He then aimed it at the angel and pressed a button on it. Then, a blue light started to consume the angel entirely and after a few moments the light had faded away, taking the angel with it. The team felt like they could finally relax.

"Where did you send it?" Agent May asked.

"The center of the Earth." The Doctor said.

"You're kidding." Agent Coulson said.

"Nope. I sent it to the center of the Earth where it burned to death. No more Weeping Angels in New York City." The Doctor said.

"Let's get out of here. I'm very tired." Agent May said.

Agents Coulson and Ward agreed and started walking back to the elevator.

"Wait." The Doctor said.

"What is it?" Coulson asked.

"I want to check on whats behind the door at the end of the hall." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Agent May asked.

"Because I was here in 1930 and some pretty terrible acts were committed behind that door. I want to see what's become of the room, or if the angel was using it for something." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor and the three agents then stared at the door, wondering what evil could possibly lay behind it.

"What happened in that room?" Agent Coulson asked the Doctor.

"In 1930, four Daleks killed innocent people and turned them into Dalek-Human hybrids. They used the room behind that door as a laboratory to do testing. Long story short, their plan failed and most of the Daleks died and one escaped. Then I sort of left this place without even thinking about it." The Doctor said.

"So what was the angel doing in there? Why did it want this floor all to itself?" Melinda May asked.

"I don't think the angel had anything to do with that room." The Doctor said. "I think somebody else needs that room and wanted the entire floor for themselves. The angel just needed a place to hide after all the other angels died. That's why it was hiding in one of the rooms by the elevator and not in the actual room itself."

"So who's in that room?" Agent Ward asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "Let's go find out."


	5. The Avengers

Chapter 5: The Avengers

New York City, United States 2013

The Doctor, Agent Coulson, Agent May, and Agent Ward swiftly made their way over to the door, but halted before they went inside. The Doctor slowly pushed the door open and walked in followed by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The room that was behind the door was certainly a laboratory. From what the Doctor could tell, there had been no change since 1930 when the Daleks used it. There were tables, on which there were strange chemicals in glass bottles. There were wires and cables that ran along the walls of the room. There were random piles of old Dalekanium everywhere. The entire room was very brightly lit.

"The Daleks did all of this in the thirties?" Agent Ward questioned.

"Indeed." The Doctor said.

"If no one has been in here, then why is it so bright?" Phil Coulson asked.

"Good question." The Doctor said. "We'll just have to figure that out. Why don't you all search around for clues or whatever it is you do?"

The S.H.I.E.L.D. team then dispersed around the room, examining every table, and every wire, hoping to find some evidence of whatever the creature or person was doing up here. Agent Ward walked over to a table by the very end of the room. He saw something there that alarmed him.

"Agent Coulson." He called.

"What?" Phil said from across the room.

"Come see this." Agent Ward said sounding very serious.

His grave tone attracted the Doctor and Melinda May to the table as well. Once all had arrived, they all stared at the table. Lined in a row, were six pictures of people that the Doctor had never seen before. Each picture had a red "x" drawn on it in marker, implying that the person in the picture was dead, or would be killed. The Doctor examined every picture closely.

The first picture was of a man sitting at a desk and wearing sunglasses. There was a name plate on the desk that read "Tony Stark". When the Doctor moved on to the second picture, he saw a gigantic green man, wearing nothing but ripped, purple shorts. The third picture was of a tall, blonde man with a long cape and a giant hammer. The fourth picture showed a man in a red, white, and blue suit and holding a large, round shield with a star on it. The fifth picture was of a red haired woman holding a gun. The last picture was of a man holding a bow and arrow.

"Who are these people?" The Doctor asked.

"The Avengers." Phil Coulson replied.

"What's so special about them?" The Doctor asked.

"Some have superhuman abilities, some are experts at fighting and killing, and one's just a rich guy in a metal suit." Agent May said.

"Are they dead?" The Doctor asked.

"No," Coulson said, "but it looks like someone is planning on killing them."

"Who would want to kill them and why?" Agent Ward asked.

"No idea." Coulson replied and then turned to the Doctor. "Do you know who's been up here?"

The Doctor did not respond instead he went over to one of the tables that had strange chemicals in glass bottles on it. He picked up one of the bottles with a green liquid in it and examined it from every angle. Then he put it down and turned back to Agent Coulson.

"Yes I think I figured it out." The Doctor said and then pointed to the bottle that he had just inspected. "This is Krillitane oil."

"You talk like we're supposed to know what that is." Agent May sarcastically said. She didn't mean to come off as that rude, but she had not slept in a long while.

"It belongs to a race of aliens called Krillitanes. I last encountered them in a London a few years ago. I guess another branch of the species has come to Earth and for some reason they want to kill these Avengers." The Doctor said.

"But why are they in this room? What are they doing here?" Agent Ward asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, "but I do know that the Daleks were the only ones who knew that this room existed. I can't help but think that they're involved somehow."

"Let's get out of here." Agent Coulson said. "I'll call headquarters and they can get this room sealed off and examined."

Agent Coulson stepped outside of the room and started pressing numbers on his cell phone to call S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in Washington D.C., leaving the Doctor, Agent Ward, and Agent May in the laboratory to ponder why the Daleks and the Krillitanes want the Avengers dead.


	6. The Secret Slitheen

Chapter 6: The Secret Slitheen

New York City, United States 2013

Agent Coulson waited patiently on the outside of the Dalek laboratory for someone from SH.I.E.L.D. to answer his call.

"Hello Agent Coulson. What can I do for you?" The masculine voice said after answering Coulson's call.

"I need to talk to Director Fury." Phil asked.

"I'm afraid he's not in right now." The voice said. "Can I take a message?"

"Yes. Tell him I found the Doctor and that I'm bringing him back to HQ in Washington."

"Oh very good." The voice joyfully said.

"Good?" Agent Coulson said. He was very confused by the reaction.

"Oh sorry about that. I've had a lot of sugar today. I guess I'm just jumpy." The voice said. "Is that all you'd like me to tell Director Fury?"

"No. Tell him that my team and I have found a secret room in the Empire State Building where we found evidence that the Avengers are being targeted by alien killers. My team and the Doctor are going to fly back to base soon to give him the details." Coulson said.

"Alright." The voice said.

Agent Coulson then hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C., United States 2013<p>

At the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in Washington D.C., a rather large man had just ended a call with Agent Phil Coulson in his lonely office. It wasn't a very large space. There were only four gray walls that ran from the ceiling to the floor. There were no windows. The only time he could ever see anyone as when the door was open, which it presently was not.

"So, the Doctor is coming." He said to himself. "This should be fun."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"It's me Gerald." A feminine voice said.

"Oh yes come on in Monica." He said.

The door swung open and a pretty, thin, blonde girl was standing there holding two cups of coffee.

"Here." She politely said as she placed one cup of coffee on her colleague's desk.

"Would you mind shutting the door?" Gerald asked. "I want to tell you something in private."

"Ok?" Monica said with some confusion and then shut the door, leaving her and Gerald alone in his office. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you for getting me this little snack." Gerald said.

"No problem." Monica replied.

"I'm sure you'll taste delicious." Gerald said.

"Sorry?" Monica pondered.

Before she could say another word, Gerald stood up from his desk and parted his hair to reveal an concealed zipper one the side of his head. He grabbed it and unzipped. As the zipper unzipped across his forehead, a blinding ray of blue light ejected from his head and filled the room. Monica was too shocked to scream, although she wanted to. Within a few moments, Gerald's skin fell to the floor and a tall green alien from Raxacoricofallapatorius was standing tall in front of Monica. She tried to scream, but the alien covered her entire head with its giant, green hands.

"Sit still dear." the Alien said. "I want to have a full stomach when the Doctor gets here."


	7. Aircraft Invasion

Chapter 7: Aircraft Invasion

The Skies of Northeastern United States 2013

High in the air of the northeastern United States, Melinda May is angrily flying the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane nonstop from New York City to Washington D.C., where the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters is. Her annoyance with not being able to sleep had evolved into anger. While it was true that her team, with the Doctor's help, had finally killed the last Weeping Angel in New York, she still wanted to just sleep for a few hours. However, there were much more important matters at hand. The team uncovered a mysterious plot by Krillitanes (and possibly the Daleks) to kill Earth's greatest protectors: the Avengers. This was obviously a case that deserved attention, but no one had taken a break since meeting the Doctor. Flying the plane was the only time she'd even sat down since his arrival. At least Agent May could have her solitude for the short plane ride while the rest of the team, along with the Doctor and Clara, gathered in the conference room to make a plan as to what they would tell Director Fury once they arrived.

"So what do these Krillitane things even look like?" Sky asked the Doctor.

"Be right back." The Time Lord responded and then ran inside the TARDIS, which was now conveniently parked inside the room.

"Does he always do this?" Skye asked Clara.

"Sort of. You never really never know what he's going to do." Clara responded.

Agent Coulson and Agent Ward were carrying on their own conversation with Agent Simmons and Agent Fitz.

"The Avengers were the only reason this planet wasn't slaughtered. Why would anyone want them dead?" Agent Ward asked the group.

"Maybe it's the Chitauri." Simmons said. "The Avengers stopped them last time. Maybe they want them out of the way so they can try and invade again."

"The Chitauri were stopped." Fitz said. "You saw them."

"It's just a theory." Simmons countered.

"The Doctor thinks the Daleks are involved in some way." Fitz said.

"And we have evidence that these Krillitane things are involved as well." Agent Ward asked.

"Look, I know it's been a long day," Agent Coulson said,"but we can't just sit around here and talk about these radical theories. We need to wait for S.H. .D. to gather evidence from the lab and for the Doctor to tell us everything about the Krillitanes. There's really nothing to suggest the Daleks or Chitauri are involved. We need to focus on what we know for a fact."

"We hardly know anything." Ward said.

"We know that the Krillitanes were active in New York City. Maybe once we hear what the Doctor has to say about them, we can figure out why." Coulson said.

Suddenly, the doors of the TARDIS flew open and the Doctor ran out holding a small photo of Krillitanes in his hand.

"Here you go Skye." He said handing her the photo.

"Ew!" Skye shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Coulson quickly responded.

"It's so ugly!" She said.

"Let us see." Simmons said.

Skye then placed the photo on the table so that everyone could glance at it, which they all appreciated. The entire team and Clara agreed with Skye's judgement that these creatures were ugly. The Krillitanes had tall, human like bodies. Their faces were long and their wide jaws were lined with sharp teeth. They also had wings similar to those of a bat.

"Tell us about these creatures Doctor." Agent Coulson said.

"Krillitanes are special. They can literally take features from other races and incorporate it into their own biology. They didn't have those wings until they conquered the planet Bessan and took the wings from the inhabitants." The Doctor informed.

"Wait a minute." Clara said. "If they can change their appearance, then how will we know what they look like? They could've changed a hundred times since this picture was taken."

"Yes they could've," The Doctor said, "but this is all we have to work with."

"What about their personalities?" Agent Ward asked.

"They do whatever they can to survive." The Doctor said.

"How would killing the Avengers directly help them survive?" Fitz asked.

"Maybe it would help them indirectly." Clara stated.

Everyone in the room, including the Doctor, raised an eyebrow at Clara in confusion, silently asking her to elaborate.

"What if the Krillitanes are working for people who want the Avengers dead." Clara said.

"Sorry. Still a little confused over here." Sky said.

"I mean that there could be some person, or alien, or whatever that is more powerful than the Krillitanes and will kill them if they don't kill the Avengers first." Clara said.

"That doesn't sound very likely." Jemma said.

"Wait a minute Simmons." Coulson said. "That's not a bad idea at all."

"You said we needed proof before we could jump to a radical conclusion like that!" Agent Ward reminded Agent Coulson.

"I also said we need to learn how these Krillitanes act. Now that the Doctor has told us about their nature, its seems more likely that Clara's theory is true." Coulson countered.

"But if her theory is true," the Doctor started, "then who wants the Avengers dead and why are they using the Krillitanes to do their dirty work?"

"There's much more technology and classified files at HQ." Coulson said. "I'm sure we can find something there that can help us figure that out."

"Clara," the Doctor said, "would you go show this picture to Agent May and tell her what we think is happening with the Krillitanes and the Avengers. She should be kept up to speed."

"Sure." Clara responded. She then took the photo of the aliens and left the conference room on her way to the cockpit.

As Clara walked through the halls of the plane on her way to visit Agent May, she thought about the Battle of New York. She watched the events unfold from her tv in London. She was horrified. It seemed that the Avengers truly were the only reason that the Earth was not conquered. The Doctor didn't know who the Avengers were three hours ago and he didn't seem to know anything about the battle or the Chitauri. Clara had always assumed that the Doctor would be there to save the world, but apparently sometimes he didn't. She hoped that there would never be a tragedy where the Doctor failed to appear and there was no one like the Avengers to save everyone. Finally, Clara made it to the door of the cockpit. She politely knocked to alert Agent May.

"It's Clara. Can I come in?" She asked. However, there was no response. "I've got something to show you." Clara said, but still there was no reply. "I'm just going to go on in." She said, tired of waiting.

As Clara opened the door, she saw Agent May expressionlessly flying the plane.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked her.

"I'm fine." She finally said. "I'm just very tired."

"I get it." Clara said.

"I was really enjoying the solitude." Agent May said, hoping Clara would take the hint.

"I understand that and I'll leave you alone once I show you this." Clara said.

She then gave Agent May the picture of the Krillitanes. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was disgusted.

"What the hell is that?" Agent May asked.

"Krillitanes." Clara replied.

While Melinda May studied the picture intently, Clara took a moment to look at the bright, blue sky through the glass. Just then, Clara thought she saw something strange fly by in the distance.

"Did you see that?" She asked the pilot.

"See what?" Agent May said lifting her head back up from the photo.

"I don't know. For a second, I thought I saw something flying just over there."

"Nothing else up here but us."

Suddenly, a dark figure speedily flew past the viewing screen and spooked the two women.

"What were you saying?" Clara asked.

"Go alert Coulson. I can't land this thing until I know what's going on." May said.

Just as Clara turned around to leave, a low beeping noise started to to off from the control panel.

"What's that noise?" Clara asked.

"It's an alarm. Check the security screen." May instructed.

Clara's attention was drawn to a small screen next to the other seat in the cockpit. It projected a live image of the entrance to the plane. This was a massive ramp in the back of the aircraft that unlatched and allowed large times such as trucks and cars to drive on. Unfortunately, this was also the only entrance for people to board the plane and the medical lab was conveniently located at the entrance. In short, if an alarm was going off there, then the situation was anything but pleasant. Clara and May studied the screen and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. However, the large ramp slowly started to unlatched in midair.

"Are you doing that?" Clara asked.

"No and this is the only room with the controls to unlock it." May replied.

"So how is it doing that?" Clara asked.

Agent May did not respond. She just kept eyeing the screen, afraid to even blink in order not to miss anything. Then, on the screen, five creatures with long faces, sharp teeth, and bat-like wings flew through the ramp and onto the aircraft.

"Are those what I think they are?" Agent May asked.

"Yes." Clara said. "Those are Krillitanes."

The video also produced audio and the two women in the cockpit were able to hear what the Krillitanes were saying. The tallest Krillitane in front turned to look at its four brethren behind it and give them orders.

* * *

><p>"You know what to do. The three of you," he said pointing to three of the Krillitanes at his left, "detain the S.H.I.E.L.D. team and you," he said facing the fourth Krillitane, "take control of the cockpit."<p>

"What will you do father?" One of the Krillitanes asked.

"I'm going to have a little fun with the Doctor." He replied.

Clara and May then noticed that this "father" Krillitane was holding a small, long, metal object in his hand with a blue light at the end of it. This Krillitane pointed the device at the open ramp and soon, the ramp started to close again.

* * *

><p>"That's a sonic screwdriver!" Clara shouted.<p>

"Like the Doctor's?" May questioned. "That's not good."

"Of course it's not good, but the real question is why do the Krillitanes have a sonic screwdriver?"


	8. Goodbye TARDIS

Chapter 8: Goodbye TARDIS

The Skies of Northeastern United States 2013

"Just get out of here and warn the team!" May shouted to Clara from the cockpit.

There was absolutely no point in trying to argue with Agent May. So, Clara hastily fled from the cockpit and ran through the huge plane to warn the team that five Krillitanes had just boarded the aircraft. Eventually, she made her way to the conference room.

"Clara what's wrong? Why are you out of breath?" Coulson asked.

"I ran here. Where's the Doctor?" She asked noticing that he was not there anymore.

"He's in the TARDIS." Agent Ward asked. "What's the issue?"

"The Krillitanes. They've boarded the plane and they've got a sonic screwdriver." Clara said.

"They're here!" Jemma shouted.

"We have to get to the armory." Coulson said.

"We can't leave the Doctor!" Clara said.

Coulson looked over and saw that Skye and Fitz were right in front if the TARDIS.

"You two, go find the Doctor and hurry." Agent Coulson instructed them.

Skye and Fitz then ran inside the TARDIS looking for the Time Lord. The rest of the team suddenly heard loud, screeching sounds. The Krillitanes were swiftly approaching.

"We don't have time to wait for them." Agent Ward said.

"He's right." Coulson said. "The Doctor, Skye, and Fitz will catch up. We have to get it the armory now."

"I'm not leaving the Doctor." Clara said.

"We don't want to leave Skye and Fitz either," Simmons said, "but we have to."

"Clara," Ward said, "it's an alien and two agents working together. I'm positive they can find their way back to us."

The screeching noises were growing louder.

"No more time for discussion. We're leaving." Coulson ordered.

No one dared to challenge him. They all ran out of the conference room and ran throughout the plane on their way to the armory. Clara was still worried that the Doctor would not catch up with them. Moments after they left the five Krillitanes arrived and halted at the sight of the TARDIS.

"Keep moving." The Father Krillitane ordered. "I'll take care of the Doctor."

The four aliens listened to their superior and kept flying through the halls on their mission to take over the plane. The tall creature then stepped into the room and stared at the TARDIS.

"You won't stop us this time, Doctor." He said and then pointed his sonic screwdriver at the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>As Fitz and Skye entered the TARDIS, they were shocked to find that the Doctor was not at the console, or even in this room.<p>

"Doctor!" Fitz yelled into the empty space. "Where could he be?"

"Anywhere." Skye replied as she started walking around the room. "Who knows how big this place really is? I think he said something about a library and a bowling alley earlier."

"Doctor!" Fitz yelled again.

"What!" The Time Lord yelled as he walked back into the console room from the hallway. "What is possibly so important that you have to shout?"

"It's the Krillitanes." Skye said. "They're here."

"In the TARDIS?" The Doctor questioned.

"No, on the plane." Fitz said.

"Well, let's go have a chat with them." The Doctor said smiling.

Suddenly, the TARDIS started to shake violently, causing everyone to lose their balance, and sparks started to fly from the console.

"What's happening?" Fitz asked.

The Doctor stumbled his way over to the screen to see what was happening outside the TARDIS. He saw one, tall Krillitane holding an activated sonic screwdriver at his time machine.

"No!" The Doctor shouted.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked.

"There's a Krillitane right outside the TARDIS with a sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Fitz asked.

"It means I know who the Krillitanes are working for." The Doctor said.

"Well who is it?" Skye asked.

The entire TARDIS started to shake and some sparks flew from the console.

"Its not unusual for other species to have sonic technology. Even the Adipose nurse had a sonic screwdriver. What is unusual is they way this Krillitane is using it to fly the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"When you say Adipose, do you mean those pills people used to take?" Skye questioned.

"They were more than just pills."

"What?" Skye questioned.

"If you don't mind," Fitz interrupted, "you were about to say who the Krillitanes were working for."

"It's the Daleks. In the final days of the Time War, the Daleks became masters of sonic technology. They could use it to topple buildings, set things on fire, and even control a TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"I thought all the Daleks died." Fitz stated.

"Not exactly." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, the TARDIS violently shook again.

"What's happening to the TARDIS?" Skye asked.

"It's the Krillitane. It's using the screwdriver to sonically activate the TARDIS controls and send us away. Have you been listening?" The Doctor said.

"So stop it!" Fitz said.

"I can't." The Doctor said. "It's sending us away."

"Where?" Skye asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

* * *

><p>The Krillitane smirked with satisfaction as it watched the TARDIS fade away until it had completely disappeared from the plane.<p>

"Now to go get what we came here for." The Father Krillitane said. "The secret to killing the Avengers."


	9. The Crash

Chapter 9: The Crash

The Skies of Northeastern United States 2013

After running throughout the plane, Coulson, Ward, Simmons, and Clara arrived at the armory, overjoyed by their ability to avoid the Krillitanes. However, the ear piercing screeches of the aliens were coming closer. Coulson estimated that they would catch up in under a minute. So, he quickly typed in the code to unlock the door, let everyone run inside, and lock the door behind him. Once everyone had a chance to catch their breath, they looked around at the huge room filled with every type of weapon that anyone could possibly imagine.

"How do you fit all of this onto a plane?" Clara asked Coulson.

"We have to be prepared for every situation. So we make it fit." He responded.

Agent award picked up a large, canon-like gun from a pile on the floor.

"What is that thing?" Clara asked.

"It's fires a destructive beam of electricity." Ward replied. "It's basically lightening in a bottle."

"Sounds like it could kill a Krillitane." Coulson said smiling.

"Indeed." Ward responded, "you just have to be careful with it."

"What about these?" Clara asked. She was holding three, small, blue marbles in her hand.

"Those are special." Coulson informed. "There's scientifically engineered ice crystals compacted into those marbles. Just throw it on the ground at someone's feet, and the crystals escape and freeze your opponent."

"Sounds like these would be more useful than an electric death gun." Clara said.

"The ice things will only freeze them." Ward said. "With this gun, they'll be dead."

"We don't want them dead." Clara said.

"Why not? They want us dead." Ward stated.

"If we kill them," Simmons said, "then we can't question them. We won't know if they're working for someone or why they want the Avengers dead."

"Fine, but I'm still keeping the gun just in case." Ward said.

Suddenly, there were multiple loud bangs on the door that were coming from the outside. Three of the Krillitanes were mercilessly attacking the door.

"It appears we've run out of planning time." Simmons stated.

Agent Coulson and Simmons each took one of the blue marbles from Clara's hand. Ward stood behind them, aiming his gun at the door. In case the ice marble plan failed, he wanted to be sure that he could save everyone's lives. From outside the door, the three frantic Krillitanes were having no luck breaking into the armory. Soon enough, the Father Krillitane arrived and disapproved of what he was seeing.

"Boys! Relax! Stop this nonsense!" He said to the younger Krillitanes.

"They've locked themselves in there." One of the aliens said.

"Yes I know." The Father Krillitane said. "And I can unlock them."

The alien then whipped out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door.

"Step aside boys. We've got a mission to complete." The Father Krillitane ordered.

Then, he pressed the button on his sonic screwdriver and activated it. The locked door to the armory suddenly unlocked and opened, revealing Agent Coulson, Agent Simmons, and Clara Oswald holding the special marbles, and Agent Ward behind them holding the lightening gun, hoping very much that he could fire it.

The three Krillitanes rushed inside while their father watched behind them. However, the humans were prepared. Clara, Coulson, and Simmons threw the marbles on the ground at the aliens' feet. Instantaneously, a bright, blue gas exploded from the marbles as they made contact with the ground and consumed the Krillitanes in it. Once the smoke cleared, the three Krillitanes were frozen solid by ice. The Father Krillitane became enraged and flew above his frozen children and into the room.

"How dare you!" He yelled.

"Get behind me!" Agent Ward shouted.

Clara, Simmons, and Coulson all ran behind Grant Ward, who aimed the special gun right at the Krillitane. However, the Father Krillitane was not looking for a fight. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it directly at Agent Coulson.

"How do you have a sonic screwdriver?" Clara yelled to the alien.

"My masters gave it to me to help achieve the mission." The Krillitane replied.

"Who are your masters?" Agent Simmons said.

"Enemies of the Time Lords." The alien said. "In fact, they're the Time Lords' oldest enemies. They tried hard to bring down those ancient people by launching a war, the most devastating war the history of the universe. One of their tactics was trying to recreate Time Lord technology so that they could figure out the best way to destroy it. It took a very long time, but they've copied a sonic screwdriver, and now they've given it to me to help learn your secrets."

"Who are your masters and why do they want the Avengers dead?" Coulson shouted.

"I'm sorry, but my mission wasn't to give information, only to take it." The Krillitane said.

The alien then pressed the button on the screwdriver. Agent Coulson could feel his head start to drastically hurt, worse than any headache he'd ever had. He grabbed his head and started screaming.

"What are you doing?" Jemma shouted.

"This is a special sonic screwdriver." The Krillitane said. "It can reach deep into another person's mind and take out whatever memories I require. My masters didn't just make a new sonic screwdriver, they made a better one."

"Stop this now." Clara ordered.

"I don't take orders from you." The Krillitane said.

"Who are you working for?" Grant shouted.

The alien did not respond. Instead, it raised its head more and started to shake. Then, a small part of his forehand seemed to be growing. Soon, a small, blue, eyestalk emerged from the Krillitane's head and stared right at the team.

"What the hell." Agent Ward said.

"Oh no." Clara said.

"What?" Ward asked.

"The Doctor told me about this. It's a Dalek puppet." Clara said.

After this realization, she turned her attention back to Agent Coulson's screams.

"Get out of his head!" She shouted.

"No. He my masters require his memories." The puppet Krillitane said.

"Get out of his head now or I'll shoot." Agent Ward said.

"If you so much as try to pull that trigger, I'll use the screwdriver to kill him." The alien warned.

"I don't think so." Clara said.

Then, with one swift and decisive motion, Clara jumped in front of Grant and kicked the sonic screwdriver out of Krillitane's hand, sending it flying behind him.

"Shoot him now." She yelled back to Agent Ward.

Grant carefully aimed the gun, so that he would not hit Clara and fired a small bolt of electricity which hit the Krillitane perfectly and sent it flying backwards out of the room and far across the plane.

"Are you alright?" Simmons asked Coulson.

"I don't know. My head is spinning." He replied.

"There's still one more Krillitane." Clara said. "I saw five of them board the ship and only four have been...taken care of."

Suddenly, they all heard an explosion somewhere else in the plane, that caused the aircraft to start shaking.

"I think that last Krillitane has been messing with the engines." said Coulson.

The entire room started to shake even more.

"What's happening?" Clara yelled.

"The plane's going down!" Simmons shouted.

"What about May?" Coulson shouted. "Where is she?"

"She's still in the cockpit." Clara said.

"Coulson, stay here with the girls. I'm going to get May." Ward said.

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't take care of ourselves!" Simmons shouted.

"I know, but Agent May is in trouble and I'm the only one trained for things like this. You'll just get in my way." Ward said.

"What about Agent Coulson?" Clara asked.

"He's still recovering. Just stay here and I'll get May. Just brace yourselves for impact. We'll be hitting the ground soon." Ward said.

Agent Ward then ran through the plane trying to get to Agent May. He knew that Melinda May was far from helpless, but he wanted to make sure that she wasn't alone in a crashing plane with a Dalek controlled Krillitane. Eventually, Ward spotted the door to the cockpit, but the last Krillitane was banging hard on the door, trying to get in.

"Hey!" Grant said, distracting the creature.

It turned around and stared at him.

"I bet you think you've won." The alien said. "You haven't won."

"Sorry?" Ward said.

"Agent Coulson's thoughts have been sent to the Daleks. They've told me that the mission is over. We have succeeded." The alien said and then lunged itself forward at Agent Ward, who dodged and punched the alien unconscious.

Agent Ward then ran to the door and banged on it.

"It's me! It's Ward! Open up!" He shouted.

The door opened to reveal a furious Agent May.

"What!" She said. "I'm trying to make sure we don't die on impact with the ground in less than a minute! So this better be important!"

"Nope." Ward said. "Carry on."

May turned back to her chair and did her best to prepare the plane for impact. About thirty seconds after her confrontation with Agent Ward, the airplane crashed into a field in northern Maryland. Fortunately, they entire plane did not go up in flames and May and Ward were unharmed. They didn't waste any time and ran through the broken plane to the armory to find Coulson, Clara, and Simmons perfectly alive.

"What happened to you?" May asked Coulson.

"That Krillitane reached inside my head and took out information." Coulson said.

"About what?" May asked.

"The Avengers. I read their files whenever I get the chance. I know what countries they're in. I know what cities they're in. I know where they get breakfast. Now, so do the Daleks." Coulson said.

"The Daleks?" May said curiously.

"Yes, the Daleks." Simmons said. "They were somehow controlling the Krillitanes."

"Where's the Doctor?" Clara asked after noticing that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh. You're not going to like this." May said.

"Where is he?" Clara asked.

"I looked at the security cameras when I was flying the plane and I saw one of the Krillitanes use that sonic screwdriver to send the TARDIS away with the Doctor, Skye, and Fitz inside." May said.

"So where are they? Where's the TARDIS now?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know." Agent May replied.


	10. The Time Agent

Chapter 10: The Time Agent

London, England 1893

The TARDIS had been shaking nonstop for about a minute before it finally calmed down. However, smoke was now rising from the TARDIS console.

"Take us back." Fitz said to the Doctor. "We need to get back and stop the Krillitanes."

"Just look at the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "Does it look like I can just fly away right now?"

"Can you fix it?" Skye asked.

"Of course I can fix if, but it will take some time." The Time Lord said.

"Well get started!" Fitz said. "We can't just leave Jemma and the rest of them on the plane with those aliens! Especially now that we know the Daleks are involved!"

"You need to calm down Fitz." Skye said.

"I'll calm down when those creatures are stopped and we get back to the team. Where are we anyway?" Fitz asked the Doctor.

"Go outside and find out." He replied.

"The last time you said that, we ended up in space." Skye said.

"Trust me. You can walk out there." The Doctor said smiling.

"No," Fitz said, "we can't just go walking about outside. We have to stay and help you fix the TARDIS."

"It's a time machine Fitz." The Doctor said. "We could spend the next two years fixing the TARDIS and return to the plane five minutes after we left."

"That's not reassuring." Fitz commented.

"Just go outside." Skye said. "You're such a baby sometimes."

"A baby! Our friends' lives are in danger." Fitz yelled.

"Ok then Fitz," The Doctor began, "I won't even begin to fix the TARDIS until you step outside."

"You've got to be kidding!" Fitz said.

"Fitz," Skye said, "I trust the Doctor. All we have to do is step outside and look around. I think he wants to see the looks on our faces. I know he'll fix the TARDIS very soon. Just think about it. We could be on another planet, or three thousand years in the future."

Leo managed to smile.

"That's it." Skye said. "Now come on. I wanna see what's out there."

She then looked at the Doctor, who smiled warmly at her, for a moment and then dashed outside the door into the unknown followed by Fitz.

As Skye ran out the doors, she soon felt the sensation of rocks under her feet. As she looked down, she noticed that she had been running on a cobblestone street. She looked around and noticed a large amount of brick buildings under a starry night sky. The moon was shining brightly. No one else was on this street.

"Where are we?" Fitz asked.

"Definitely Earth." Skye said.

"Correct." The Doctor said as he too stepped out of the TARDIS. "Keep guessing."

"Are we in North America?" Fitz asked.

"No." The Doctor said.

"We're somewhere in Europe." Skye said.

"Correct." The Doctor said.

"Are we in Germany? No, this is France right?" Fitz asked.

"Neither of those are right Fitz." The Doctor said.

"This is England." Skye said confidently.

"Yes!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"How are you so good at this Skye? It's not like you've had practice." Fitz said.

"I've always been a good guesser." She replied.

"Can you guess the city?" The Doctor asked.

"Manchester." Fitz answered.

"No." The Doctor said.

"London." Skye said.

"Right again!" The Doctor said.

"Unbelievable!" Fitz said.

"I'll save you the trouble of guessing the year Fitz." The Doctor said. "It's 1893."

"Skye would've guessed it anyway." Fitz said.

"What makes you so sure?" She questioned.

"You're cheating." Fitz said to Skye.

"Please explain to me how I could possibly be cheating." Skye challenged.

Before Fitz could counter, they all heard a strange noise coming from the night sky. Before any of them had time to react, a huge spaceship flew over their heads and hovered hundreds of feet in the air above them. Then, two blue lights flashed in front of the group. Sky's turned away to shield her eyes from the blinding light. When she turned back around, the light was gone, but there were two tall men in black uniforms with guns and the heads of rhinos who had just teleported there.

"What the hell?" Fitz said.

"Be polite." The Doctor said. "They're called Judoon and they seem to have forgotten that they don't have authority over this planet."

"We are chasing a criminal." One of the Judoon said. "A former Time Agent has been hopping around time and causing chaos in different times and places. This agent has broken several galactic laws by doing so. We tracked him to this city." The two Judoon then raised their guns and aimed them at The Doctor and his friends.

"What are you doing?" The Time Lord asked. "It's me, the Doctor. You know me."

"Yes," the other Judoon said, "but these two are wearing clothes that will not be available on this planet for at least a hundred years. One of them must be the Time Agent. They are under arrest."

"No. You've made a mistake." Skye yelled.

"Hostile actions will cease." The Judoon ordered.

"I just raised my voice. I wasn't being hostile." Skye sassed.

The Judoon then fired their laser guns and hit Fitz and Skye directly, causing them to fall down.

"You killed them!" The Doctor shouted.

"No. They are unconscious. We will question them when they awake." The Judoon said.

"No you will not!" The Doctor shouted.

"Hostile action will cease." The Judoon said before firing a laser blast at the Doctor, which caused him to fall to the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p>When the Doctor awoke, Skye, Fitz, the Judoon, and the space ship were all gone. The Time Lord was left alone with the TARDIS on a cold, London night in 1893. However when the Doctor turned around, he saw a familiar Sontaran dressed in the style of the time standing before him.<p>

"Sir! What have those buffoons done to you!" The Sontaran shouted.

"They knocked me unconscious and kidnapped my friends." The Doctor said.

"Perhaps Madame Vashtra can assist."

"I don't think she can Strax. Not unless she knows anything about a rogue Time Agent." The Doctor said.

"What about a Time Agent?" A voice said from behind the Doctor, who swiftly turned to see who this voice belonged to.

Once the Doctor turned completely around, he saw the face of an old friend: Captain Jack Harkness.


	11. Companions

Chapter 11: Companions

Washington D.C., United States 2013

All Clara could think about was the Doctor. As she rode in the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter, which picked the team up from the field, she felt her entire mind become consumed with thoughts of the Doctor. She desperately wanted to know that he was safe. By trying to kill the Avengers, the Daleks are going to extreme lengths to make sure that the Earth is unprotected. She just wanted him back.

It took less than an for the helicopter to arrive at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and land on the roof. As Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Clara Oswald, Jemma Simmons, and Grant Ward exited, they were greeted by Director Nick Fury and some soldiers.

"Welcome back Agent Coulson." He said. "My secretary tells me that you have urgent news regarding the Avengers. I believe I also heard something about the Doctor."

"That's sort of a long story Director." Coulson said. "We should do this somewhere private."

Director Fury then turned to the two soldiers behind him.

"Take Agent Coulson's team inside for debriefing. I have to talk to Agent Coulson privately."

Fury and Coulson then went inside through one of three doors on the roof. The two soldiers lead the team down another door and into the corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D., which were always crowded with people. Eventually, they came to a waiting room outside of Director Fury's office.

"Wait her for Director Fury." The first soldier said.

The team then took seats in the chairs and waited impatiently for Fury and Coulson to return. After about twenty minutes of endless waiting, Clara grew especially bored.

"Where's the restroom?" She asked Agent May. Clara didn't necessarily have to go, but she wanted an excuse to get up and walk around for a few minutes.

"Down that hallway on the left." May replied. "Just go and come straight back."

Clara nodded her head in agreement and happily ascended from her chair to stretch her legs and begin walking. As she walked, Clara once again became distracted by thoughts of the Doctor. She was concerned for Fitz and Skye as well, but the Doctor was much more important to her. She was brought out of her daydream when she accidentally walked into another woman and both of them fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Clara said. "My mind was elsewhere. I should've been paying attention."

"It's alright. I've seen that face you made before. You're clearly in love." The dark haired woman said.

"What makes you so sure?" Clara asked.

"I've been in love before. When that didn't work out, I found love again. Now I'm married." She said.

"Congratulations." Clara said.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Clara Oswald and you?"

"Martha Jones."

"Well it's nice to meet you Martha Jones." Clara said.

"Likewise." Martha said. "Sorry I can't stay and chat all day. I'm working on a special project here with my husband and I need to get back to him."

"Not a problem."

The two women smiled at each other and then continued walking to their desired destinations. As Clara came closer to the bathroom, she was approached by a large man dressed in a suit and tie.

"Excuse me." He said politely to her. "My name's Gerald. I'm Director Fury's personal secretary. I was wondering if you could tell me where the Doctor is?"

"He's not here." Clara said. "He's gone and I don't know where he is."

Clara then stared to walk away.

"Please, wait just a moment." Gerald said, causing Clara to cease moving and look at him. "I have something important regarding the Doctor that I would like to show you. I saw you arrive with the team, but you're not an agent and S.H.I.E.L.D. has no record of you. I guessed that you were affiliated with the Doctor. If I am right then please come with me. It's urgent."

Clara did not say a word. Intrigued by his words, she nodded her head in agreement and followed him to a tiny office with gray walls and a door. As they walked in, Gerald shut the door behind him.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Clara asked.

"I just wanted you to know that the Doctor can't win."

"What?"

"Before you die, I thought it would be nice to tell you that wherever the Doctor is, he won't beat us this time."

"I don't understand."

"You're affiliated with the Doctor and that makes you an enemy. It's my job to dispose of the enemies."

Gerald then parted his hair to to reveal a zipper than ran across his entire forehead. As he unzipped, Clara was shocked by the ray of blue light that escaped from head and filled the room. Before Clara could even think about what to do next, a tall, green alien was hungrily staring at her.

"What are you?" Clara asked.

"I am a Slitheen, and you are my dinner."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

London, England 1893

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked Jack.

Jack then pulled out a small laser gun and aimed it at the Doctor and Strax.

"I'll be doing the talking here boys." Jack said. "Now, what have you two done with the Doctor?"

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't play dumb." Jack said. "I can see the TARDIS behind you, but I don't see the Doctor."

"Well the Doctor sees you." The Time Lord said.

"I don't have time for your games. Tell me who you are and what you've done with him before I shoot you both." Jack commanded.

"Jack, it's me." The Doctor said.

"I've never seen you before in my life, which admittedly has been quite long." Harkness said.

"I've lived longer old friend."

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor. I'm the Doctor. I've regenerated since the last time I saw you."

"It's really you?"

"Yes it's really me."

"Prove it. Where did I first meet you?"

"During the London Blitz."

"Where is Rose Tyler?"

"On a parallel world."

"How did I die?"

"Which time?"

"The first time."

"You were shot dead by a Dalek after they had all invaded the Game Station."

Jack paused for a moment before speaking again. "It is you."

"I know. Now please put that gun down." The Doctor ordered.

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir." Strax said to the Doctor.

"Strax, this is Captain Jack Harkness."

Before the Captain and the Sontaran could even shake hands, they heard the sounds of footsteps running towards them on the cobblestone streets. The three men then turned to see two women running towards them from the other end of the road. The Doctor caught Jack smiling.

"Don't even think about it." The Doctor said.

"Well what am I supposed to think about when two women come running towards me in the night?"

"Just don't talk." The Doctor ordered.

The two women finally stopped once they reached the three guys. The first woman was had black hair and wore a skin tight, black suit. While the second woman was a Silurian in a long, purple dress.

"Doctor!" The Silurian woman said.

"Vastra! Jenny! So good to see you." The Doctor said.

"And you my friend!" Madame Vastra said.

"Who's this?" Jenny asked referring to Jack.

"This is Jack," The Doctor said, "and he's in a lot of trouble."

"What did I do?" Jack asked.

"You're the reason my friends were taken by Judoon." The Doctor said.

"So it was the Judoon." Jenny said.

"We saw the spaceship while taking a little midnight walk," Vastra said, "and then we came running."

"What has he done?" Strax asked, trying to get back to the main argument.

"According to the Judoon," The Doctor began, "Jack has been jumping through time and causing mischief."

"Well that all depends on your definition of mischief. I was just trying to spice things up." Jack said.

"How?" Jenny asked.

"Don't ask." The Doctor said. "Knowing Jack, I don't think you'll like the answer."

"You don't know." Jack said to the Doctor. "I could've been making the universe better, but you just assume it's the opposite."

"So how've you been doing it?" The Time Lord asked.

"Vortex manipulator." Jack said pointing to a strange device on his wrist.

"I've disabled that thing so many times for a reason Jack." The Doctor said.

"You've disabled it twice." The Captain responded.

"You're missing the point." The Doctor said.

"So who are these friends that were taken?" Madame Vastra asked.

"They were agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. in the twenty first century." The Doctor said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. agents? What were you doing traveling with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?" Jack asked.

"What do you have against S.H.I.E.L.D.?" The Doctor asked.

"They've interfered with Torchwood a few times over the years. Well that was back when there was a Torchwood." Jack said.

"Anyway," the Doctor began, "I have to save them and get back to Clara before the Daleks get to her."

"Clara's in danger?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "But I can't just leave Skye and Fitz here with the Judoon. I need you all to help me fix the TARDIS so I can go get them."

Jack, Strax, Vastra, and Jenny all agreed and spent the next two hours inside the TARDIS following the Doctor's precise instructions. Soon enough, the Doctor's time machine was fully functional again and the Time Lord stood outside saying thank you to his friends.

"I guess I'll be off. Once again, you've helped me in my time of need." The Doctor said.

"It's no trouble." Vastra said.

"I want to come with you." Jack said.

"What?" The Doctor questioned.

"Life's been pretty boring ever since Torchwood was...disbanded. That's why I fixed the vortex manipulator and started time traveling. When I was riding across the stars with you, there was never a dull day. Let me go with you again. I'm curious to learn about these agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. too."

"Fine. I could probably use your help anyway. Let's go."

The Doctor said one last goodbye to his Victorian friends and then walked inside his TARDIS with Jack Harkness. Vastra, Jenny, and Strax then watched as the big, blue box disappeared and hurdled through the time vortex on its way to the Shadow Proclamation.


	13. Attack of the Slitheen part 1

Chapter 13: Attack of the Slitheen part 1

Washington D.C., United States 2013

Clara stared at the hungry, green alien in front of her. The large Slitheen was eager to kill her. As the alien lunged its large claws at her, Clara immediately dodged and ran towards the door of the office.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Slitheen asked.

Clara then opened the door and ran outside into the busy S.H.I.E.L.D. hallway.

"Help!" Clara screamed. "There's an alien!"

Everyone in the hall stopped and looked at her. They were all shocked when a large green monster stepped out of the office. The people in the hall frantically ran away from the creature. Clara tried to run, but was stopped when she realized that she was about to crash into Martha Jones again.

"Clara!" Martha said. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a Slitheen." A masculine voice said from behind Martha.

Clara looked past Martha and saw a tall, dark man standing there.

"Slitheen?" Clara and Martha said simultaneously.

"That's the name of the family. The species is Raxacoricofallapatorian." He said.

"What?" Martha asked.

"I'll tell you later. After we stop that monster." The man said.

"Who are you?" Clara asked him.

"The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith." He said.

"Mickey's my husband." Martha said.

"Well that's lovely," Clara said, "but we really should get out of here."

Clara turned back to look at the Slitheen. She noticed that it was still standing at the entrance to the office and two people were standing next to it.

"What are you doing on Earth this time?" Mickey yelled to the alien.

"What we were told to do." The Slitheen said.

"We?" Clara questioned.

Then, the two people standing next to the Slitheen reached to their heads, parted their hair, and started to pull a concealed zipper across their heads. Clara, Martha, and Mickey watched as a blinding blue light escaped from their heads and filled the hall.

"What's happening?" Martha asked.

"They're Slitheen." Mickey said.

"What?" Martha asked.

"It's hard to explain just run." Mickey said.

Mickey, Martha, and Clara then began to ran through the hallway as the roars of the three Slitheen echoed behind them. Soon they entered a large area where dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. workers were running around like a disorganized circus. There were also about five Slitheen running around and attacking people.

"Where are all these Slitheen coming from?" Clara asked.

"They must have been here already." Mickey said.

"For how long?" Martha asked.

"How should I know?" Mickey questioned. "We just got here yesterday."

"Why are they even her at all?" Clara asked. "They've clearly been planning this."

"So the Slitheen definitely want something." Martha said.

"They said that someone told them to do this." Clara remarked.

Now, the three Slitheen from the office now joined in the chaos of this large area.

"We have to get out of here now!" Mickey said.

"Where do you expect us to go?" Martha asked. "There are big green aliens everywhere."

"I don't care just run!" Mickey said.

They kept running through the madness and down another hallway. Eventually, they ran into Melinda May, Grant Ward, and Jemma Simmons.

"They're everywhere." Agent May said. "The Slitheen are all over the building."

"What do we do?" Martha asked.

"Who are you?" Simmons asked.

"Martha Jones and this is Mickey Smith." Clara said. "They're on our side. So what do we do?"

"We need to find Coulson and Director Fury." Agent Ward said.

"Where are they?" Mickey asked.

"They should be in Fury's office. We were sitting outside there waiting, but we left to go find out why everyone was screaming." Agent Simmons said.

"So let's go." Martha said.

Then, all six of them ran through the chaotic halls and back to Director Fury's office. However, when Agent May opened the door, she found Agent Coulson lying on the ground and Director Fury's neck held in the claws of a tall, green, Slitheen.


	14. Attack of the Slitheen part 2

Chapter 14: Attack of the Slitheen part 2

Washington D.C., United States 2013

Melinda May and Grant Ward immediately drew their guns and aimed them at the Slitheen.

"Don't come any closer," the Slitheen said, "or I'll kill Director Fury."

"Why are you here?" Clara shouted.

"I came for information, which the good Director refuses to share with me. Perhaps you can help." The Slitheen asked.

"What do you need to know?" May asked.

"Where is the Tesseract?" The alien asked.

"What's that?" Martha asked.

"It's an small, blue cube with unbelievable power." Agent Ward said. "The portal that allowed the Chitauri to invade New York was opened by the Tesseract."

"Now I need it." The Slitheen said.

"Why?" Jemma asked.

"My masters require it." The green monster said.

"The Daleks?" Clara questioned.

"The Daleks? No! Why would you think that?" The alien asked.

"Don't worry about it." May said. "Just tell us who you're working for."

"Tell me where the Tesseract is." The alien demanded.

"Never." Ward said.

The Slitheen squeezed harder on Director Fury's neck.

"Where is it!" The alien yelled.

"We don't know." Agent May said. "We don't have the proper clearance for that information."

"But I do." Agent Coulson said as he regained consciousness. "If you put Director Fury down, I'll tell you."

"No!" May said.

The Slitheen then threw Director Fury at the wall and he landed hard on the floor, hurt, but alive.

"Where is it?" The alien asked.

"Far far away." Coulson said.

"I don't have time for your games." The Slitheen shouted.

"Tell us who you're working for and maybe my answer will become clearer." Coulson said.

"Fine." The Slitheen said. "If you insist."

"I do." Coulson said.

"My family and I are working for the Chitauri." The Slitheen said.

Everyone in the room suddenly grew speechless.

"Now," the Slitheen resumed, "where is the Tesseract."

No one dared to speak now, especially Agent Coulson.

So, the Slitheen swiftly ran over to Director Fury on the ground and threatened once again to kill him with his deadly claws.

"Where is it!" The alien yelled.

"Asgard." Coulson said. "It was taken to Asgard after the Battle of New York. There's no way you can get it."

"We'll see about that." The Slitheen said.

Suddenly, a small communicator device that resembled a cell phone on Director Fury's desk began to activate. A voice started to speak from it. "Director, this is Agent Smith. All the Slitheen have been killed. We've destroyed all of them. Turns out they're not immune to bullets."

The Slitheen in the room looked shocked.

"It's over." Coulson said.

"I don't think so." The Slitheen said.

The Slitheen was wearing a bracelet with a series of colorful buttons on it. The alien then pressed a button on the bracelet. Soon, a bright blue light consumed the Slitheen and within a few seconds, the creature had completely disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Martha asked.

"Doesn't matter." Director Fury said as he got back on his feet.

"Sorry?" A confused Clara asked.

"Today," Fury began, "I've received information that the Daleks want to kill the Avengers and that the Chitauri want the Tesseract. We don't have time to worry about one Slitheen."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Coulson asked.

"I want your team to go find the Avengers before the Daleks do." Fury said. "If we can protect them, then the Daleks' plan fails and we need them to stop the Chitauri from whatever they have planned as well."

"We'll set out as soon as possible." Coulson said.

"Actually Agent Coulson," Fury said, "you need to stay here. The Avengers can't know you're alive. I'm sorry. It's official S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol. However, Agents May, Simmons, and Ward are some of the best. I'm sure they can do it."

"Not without me." Clara said. "I'm going too. I won't just sit around and wait for the Doctor. I want to help."

"You know the Doctor?" Martha and Mickey said at the same time.

"Yes." Clara replied. "How do you know him?"

"Those are two very long stories." Martha said.

"Well Ckara, if you're really know the Doctor," Fury said, "I have no doubt that you can certainly help us."

"What about us?" Martha asked referring to herself and Mickey.

"Why not?" Fury asked. "I've seen what you two can do together. I have faith that the six of you can do this."

"Me too." Coulson said.

"So when do we begin?" May asked.

"As soon as possible." Fury said.

The team then went to their assigned rooms to sleep for the night before setting off on a long journey to find the Avengers first thing in the morning. All night, Agent Coulson could not sleep. He was too focused on the present situation. The Slitheen had no idea about any of the Daleks' plans. That could only mean that the Chitauri and the Daleks were acting separately. He wondered where the Doctor, Skye, and Fitz were and he hoped that they would return before something truly gruesome happened to Earth.


	15. The Shadow Proclamation

Chapter 15: The Shadow Proclamation

"So what've you been up to since we last saw each other?" Jack asked the Doctor as they were flying in the TARDIS through the time vortex.

"Nothing much." The Doctor said. "Aside from regenerating, I rebooted the universe, got married a few times, changed the Time War, and visited my own grave. What about you?"

"Nothing much." Jack said. "I've mostly just been time traveling."

"Remind me to disable your vortex manipulator when this is all over." The Doctor said.

"Not a chance." Jack said.

"Will you ever listen to me?" The Doctor asked.

"So who's this Clara girl?" Jack asked trying to change the subject.

"She's a girl and we're traveling together." The Doctor said.

"Where is she?"

"I told you. She's back in the twenty first century and she's in danger."

"In danger from what?"

"The Daleks."

"I thought they were all destroyed."

"So did the rest of the universe, but they always survive."

"How did you end up with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the TARDIS? And why did you come to 1893 if Clara was in danger over a hundred years in the future?"

"First of all, their names are Fitz and Skye. Well his first name's not Fitz, but it's his last name or something. It's been a long few days I can't keep everything straight. Also I didn't just come to 1893 because I felt like it. I was doing something in the TARDIS and Skye and Fitz came inside to warn me about Krillitanes. Then they used sonic technology to send the TARDIS back in time so I wouldn't be around to stop them from killing the Avengers."

"Wow."

"Yes well now we gave to focus on saving Fitz and Skye so that we can all go back safely to Earth."

"You've mentioned the Shadow Proclamation before, but I've never been. What's it like?"

"They're basically space police. Last time I was there I sort of turned down the command to lead their army into battle to fight the Daleks and they're pretty mad about it."

"This this isn't going to be a simple negotiation then is it?"

"Probably not." The Doctor said although in his mind he was thinking, "definitely not."

Eventually, the TARDIS silently materialized inside the halls of the Shadow Procalamtion. The Doctor and Jack then stealthily exited.

"What happened to that loud wheezing noise?" Jack asked.

"I put the TARDIS on silent." The Doctor responded.

"Since when can you do that?" Jack asked.

"This is hardly what we need to be worrying about right now Jack." The Doctor said.

"Sorry." Jack said. "So where do we go?"

"We need to go find the prison cells. Then, we should be able to find Skye and Fitz.

"Stop!" A loud female voice yelled from behind.

The Doctor and Jack turned to see a tall, pale woman with red eyes and curly hair standing there wearing a long, black dress. Two Judoon stood next to her with their guns aimed directly at the Time Lord and the Captain.

"Who's she?" Jack asked.

"The Shadow Architect." The Doctor said.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"I run this institution," She said, "and the Doctor is in trouble. I know it's you. Don't think I forget about the Time Lords' ability to regenerate. You're the same man who fled this place after my orders dictated that you stay."

"Sorry about that." He said.

"I don't believe you. Fire!" She ordered to the Judoon.

Before Jack or the Doctor could even turn around, the two Judoon fired their laser guns and hit the two intruders directly, causing them to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Put them in the cells with the two humans." The Shadow Architect said. She then walked over to the tall, blue box in the hall and put her hand on it. "This is my TARDIS now."

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Skye yelled to the Doctor and Jack.<p>

The Doctor opened his eyes and found both Skye and Fitz standing over him. He quickly got on his feet and hugged both of them tightly.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." The Doctor said.

"It's not your fault." Skye said. "It's that Time Agent's fault. Whatever that means."

"It means you got blamed for my actions." Jack said as he too got on his feet.

"Fitz and Skye," the Doctor said, "meet Jack. He's a very old friend of mine."

"What did he mean by his actions?" Fitz asked.

"Don't worry about that now." The Doctor ordered. "We have to get out of here and then get back to Earth before the Daleks destroy it."


	16. Black Widow and Hawkeye

Chapter 16: Black Widow and Hawkeye

The Skies Over the Atlantic Ocean 2013

Once again, Agent May found herself flying the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane through the air. This time, the she was flying the team (except for Coulson), Clara Oswald, Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith over the Atlantic Ocean on an eleven hour flight from Washington D.C., to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. According to S.H.I.L.D.'s files, agents Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton (better known as Black Widow and Hawkeye) were sent there on a mission to arrest a dangerous killer of unknown origin. Coulson's team's mission was to assist them and then keep them safe from any attack by the Daleks or Chitauri. Coulson resented having to stay at headquarters, but he was still determined to be involved in the mission. He would personally give the team any updates they needed and would try his best to lead from his desk.

However, with the Doctor, Skye, and Fitz still missing, the team was having a hard time concentrating and planning what to do. Most of them tried to sleep in their rooms. Clara was too paranoid to sleep. She sat alone in the meeting room at the long table wondering about the Doctor. She was there for at least thirty minutes by herself, before Martha Jones walked in and joined her.

"Can't sleep?" Martha asked.

"No." Clara said. "Just thinking about the Doctor."

"So where exactly is he?" Martha asked. "Everyone just said that he's missing."

"No one knows." Clara said. "A Krillitane used a sonic screwdriver made by the Daleks to send the TARDIS away with him inside."

"How do you know him?" Martha said.

"We travel together." Clara said. "I saved all his lives and I even helped him end the Time War."

"What?" Martha asked sounding very confused.

"It's complicated. So how do you and Mickey know the Doctor?"

"Mickey knew him first. Before we met, he dated a girl named Rose. One day Rose ran off with the Doctor. They sort of broke up after that. Eventually Mickey got to travel with the Doctor and Rose for a brief time. Then he ended up on a parallel world fighting Cybermen. The Doctor and Rose left him there."

"That's horrible."

"It's not like that. He chose to stay."

"Then how did he come back?"

"I'm getting to that. To make a very long story short, Mickey and Rose both ended up trapped on the parallel world, separated from the Doctor. That's when he met me. We were both in the Royal Hope Hospital when it was taken to the moon. I helped him solve that problem and we started traveling together too. Then I decided to stop for my own personal reasons. When the Daleks moved the Earth, Mickey and Rose came back. Then Rose went back to the other world after that crisis was over, but Mickey stayed here. That's how Mickey and I met and fell in love."

"Wow. He never tells me anything about his past. I do know some things about his timeline, but he's lived so long, it's impossible to know all the details. What were you and Mickey doing at S.H.I.E.L.D. anyway? I know you don't work there and you told me you were working on a special project."

"We teamed up with S.H.I.E.L.D. to design a weapon." Martha said. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gun.

"A gun?" Clara questioned.

"More than that." Martha said. "This gun doesn't fire bullets. It fires lightening."

"What?" Clara asked.

"It's basically lightening in a bottle. There's different levels. This can be used to just shock someone, knock them unconscious, or have enough destructive force to take down a Dalek."

"That's why you made this?"

"Yes. This planet has seen some of the most dangerous aliens in the universe. Remember that metal monster in New Mexico? If Thor hadn't been there, it would've killed us all. However, if we had this gun, then we could've stood a real chance in defending ourselves without help from Asgardians."

"The Doctor doesn't believe in guns."

"I know, but considering that we're up against the Daleks. We'll probably need this. It's the only one we made, so I made sure I brought it. Try to get some sleep Clara. I have a feeling we won't get a chance to rest once we get to Rio."

* * *

><p>Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 2013<p>

After what seemed like an endless flight, the plane finally touched down. By now, night had fallen over the city, which would make finding Black Widow and Hawkeye more challenging. It seemed like a nearly impossible task, trying to find two people in one of the largest and most populated cities in South America. However, remembering that they found a single Weeping Angel in all of New York City, gave the team some hope.

They searched through the busy streets until they were finally able see strange lights on a hill just outside the city. The bright, blue flashes were very noticeable, especially since it was so dark out. Agent May gathered everyone together. After hijacking a car or two, they arrived at the foot of the large hill and realized that the only way up now was to walk. The lights were still flashing. Now that they were closer, the team also heard the sound of rocks breaking.

"What's going on up there?" Mickey asked as they started the climb.

"I don't know." May said. "Is there anything special about this hill?"

"Yes actually there is." Simmons said. "We can't see it from where we're standing, but the large statue of Jesus is on top of this hill."

"What statue?" Agent Ward asked.

"Christ the Redeemer." Clara said. "It's pretty famous."

"Then why haven't I heard of it?" Ward asked.

"Be quite." May ordered. "We don't want to attract attention to ourselves. Especially considering we don't know what's up there."

They walked up in silence the rest of the way. After what seemed like forever, they all finally made it to the top. Then, they all stopped dead in their tracks. There was no time to admire the giant statue. For standing directly at the foot of the statue was a tall man dressed in black staring at the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. The only noticeable feature that stood out about this man was a long eyestalk with a blue light at the end that hung out of his forehead.

"Oh no." Clara said.

"What?" Martha questioned.

"It's a Dalek puppet." Agent Ward said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man. Agent May and Mickey did the same. Martha aimed with her special lightening gun.

"What's a Dalek puppet?" Mickey asked.

Before anyone could answer a voice yelled to the team.

"Get Down!" The female voice yelled.

The team and the Dalek puppet turned to the side and saw a tall woman in a black, tight suit and red hair aiming two small guns at the puppet. She soon opened fire and mercilessly hit the puppet with numerous bullets until both guns were empty. She then ran over to the team.

"Why did S.H.I.E.L.D. send you?" The woman asked Agent May. She saw the insignia on their uniforms. "I clearly don't need your help."

"Are you sure about that?" May asked.

The woman turned her head to look at the man she'd just shot and found that he was still standing and watching her.

"You can't kill it." Clara said.

"I've killed Chitauri." The woman said. "I'm sure I can kill this guy too it's just going to take something stronger than bullets."

"I mean because it's already dead." Clara said.

Suddenly, the man in the black clothes extended his hand and aimed it at them. After a few seconds, the palm of his hand turned bright blue.

"Move!" The red haired woman said before running away.

Then, a blue laser beam shot out of the man's hand and flew directly at the team. Fortunately, they all heeded the woman's advice and ran out of the way. They looked back at the man.

"Well now we know what those blue lights were." Jemma said.

Suddenly, with extreme swiftness, an arrow flew out of a nearby tree and landed directly in the man's chest. The arrow remained there in the man's body, but he was still unfazed. The team then heard a small beeping noise coming from the arrow. Within a few seconds the arrow violently exploded in a great ball of fire that consumed the Dalek puppet and killed him.

"I told you it could be killed." The woman said to Clara.

"Who are you anyway? How did you do that?" Clara said.

"Natasha or if you prefer, Black Widow and I can't take all the credit." She said.

Then, a man descended from the tree and walked over to the team. He had a bow in his hand and arrows strapped to his back.

"Who are you?" Clara asked him.

"I could tell my real name, but you'd probably no me better as Hawkeye." He said.

"We're with S.H.I.E.L.D." May said. "We need you both to come with us."

"Why?" Black Widow asked.

"That thing you were fighting was trying to kill you." Simmons said.

"I figured that part out." Hawkeye said.

"It's more complicated than that." Ward said. "You're being targeted.

"By who?" Black Widow asked.

"Exterminate!"

They all turned around and saw a Dalek floating in the night sky above them. It's voice pierced their ears.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"


	17. The Escape Plan

Chapter 17: The Escape Plan

The Shadow Proclamation

"So how do we get out of here?" Fitz asked the Doctor.

The Time Lord studied the outline on the room. He, Skye, Jack, and Fitz had been locked in a cold, metal room by the Judoon, with a strong wall of glass separating them from the empty outside hallway.

"I'm working on it Fitz." The Doctor replied. "The real question is what do we do after we get out."

"We'll go back to the TARDIS." Jack said.

"How do you suppose we do that with all the Judoon that are probably guarding it?" The Doctor asked.

"Since when do you plan ahead?" Jack asked.

"Focus." Skye said. "We have to get out of here."

"Again, that's not the problem." The Doctor said.

"Last time I checked it is the problem because we're still trapped in here." Skye said.

It was then that the Doctor finally pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the glass. He then pressed the small button on the device. The small green bulb at the end lit up and the glass suddenly began to crack until eventually the entire wall shattered.

"Now then Skye," The Doctor said, "what would you say the problem is now?"

"Now, the problem would be getting out of here." Skye said.

"Still showing off for the ladies I see." Jack commented to the Doctor.

"How exactly do you two know each other again?" Fitz asked.

"Jack and I met a very long time ago." The Doctor said.

"How long?" Skye asked.

"Hundreds of years." Jack said.

"Really?" Fitz and Skye said simultaneously.

"Bigger problems right now." The Doctor said.

"Do you know where the TARDIS is then?" Fitz asked.

"No, but I'm sure we'll find it. Now let's move." The Doctor said.

He then lead the group out of their cell and they sneakily made their way around the Shadow Proclomation, avoiding Judoon and searching for the TARDIS. Eventually, they came upon a long hallway with the Doctor's TARDIS at the end, unguarded.

"I told you we'd find it!" The Doctor said.

"Save the 'I told you so's for later." Jack said.

Jack then dashed ahead of the others so he could get to the TARDIS, followed the Doctor, Fitz, and Skye. However, they were all shocked when the TARDIS doors suddenly opened and two Judoon stepped out and aimed their laser guns at them. The team halted in their tracks and raised their hands to indicate surrender.

"What are you doing in my TARDIS?" The Doctor shouted.

"You have escaped your cell." The Judoon said. "You have broken the law."

"Whatever Rhino." Jack said. "Move aside and let us go."

"You will have no trial." The Judoon said. "Sentence: Execution."

The Judoon then shot a red laser and hit Jack directly, killing the captain. Skye and Fitz cringed in horror as Jack's dead body fell to the floor and they were surprised by the Doctor's lack of emotion by the Captain's sudden death.

"You will all share the same fate." The Judoon said. "Sentence: Execution."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 2013

Clara suddenly grew incredibly fearful. It's was here at the top of a hill just outside Rio de Janeiro that she, Martha, Mickey the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were being threatened by a deadly Dalek high in the night sky.

"Exterminate!" It said with its scratchy voice.

The Dalek then fired a blue laser beam. Fortunately, everyone there ran out of the way in time to avoid the beam.

"I thought all the Daleks were destroyed." Natasha said.

"Nope." Agent Ward said.

"What's it doing here?" Hawkeye asked.

"It sent that man to kill you." Martha said. "When you killed the man, the Dalek came to kill you itself."

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shouted.

Hawkeye then readied his bow and pulled out one of his special arrows. He then fired the arrow. It hit the Dalek directly. As the arrow made contact with the Dalek's metal shell, the alien killer violently exploded.

"Now then," Hawkeye said, "someone please tell me why the Daleks want to kill us."

"We're not sure." Agent May said. "We think they're trying to kill off all the Avengers so that Earth will be defenseless."

"You think they're planning to attack the planet?" Black Widow asked.

"Yes." Clara said. "You must come with us."

"To do what exactly?" Natasha asked.

"To find the other Avengers before the Daleks do." Jemma said.

"Who are you?" Black Widow asked Clara. "You don't look like a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"I'm not." Clara said. "My name's Clara and I assure you I've faced more aliens in the last week then you have in your whole life."

"Alright Clara," Natasha said, "I was only curious."

"Let's do it." Hawkeye said to Black Widow

"We'll never be done saving this planet." Black Widow said.

"Let's get back to the plane." Melinda May said. "We have long flight ahead of us."

"Where are we going now?" Mickey asked.

"Malibu, California." May said. "It's time we talked to Tony Stark."


	19. The Doctor's Wife

Chapter 19: The Doctor's Wife

The Shadow Proclamation

The Doctor, Skye, and Fitz stared with fear into the eyes of the Judoon. They were about two seconds away from being shot dead. Skye looked down at Jack Harkness' dead body on the ground and tried to think of a way out if this, but she couldn't. Just as all hope of ever returning to Earth had seemed to vanish, a bright blue light suddenly flashed in front of the Doctor and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The next thing they knew, a person wearing a black cloak and a hood was standing in front of them. This person turned their back to the Doctor looked at the Judoon.

"You have illegally teleported in here." The Judoon said to the cloaked person. "Sentence: Execution."

"I don't think so boys." A feminine voice said.

Skye and Fitz then knew that this person in the black cloak was a woman. However, the Doctor immediately recognized this woman's voice and knew exactly who this person was. The cloaked woman extended her hand and revealed a handheld laser gun. She then aimed at the two Judoon and fired two lasers. She hit the two Judoon and they fell unconscious on the ground. The woman in the cloak then turned around and looked right at the Doctor.

"Hello Sweetie." She said as she took down her hood and revealed a full head of long, curly hair attached to a beautiful face.

"Hello River." The Doctor said.

"Someone please tell us what's going on." Skye said.

"Skye, Fitz," the Doctor said, "this is Professor River Song, my wife."

"Your wife?" Fitz questioned.

"Yes dear." River said.

"How did you get here?" Skye asked her.

River then lifted her wrist and revealed a strange device strapped to it.

"Vortex Manipulator." River said.

"It's cheap time travel." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, Jack Harkness' body bursted back into life. He suddenly gasped for air. Skye and Fitz were especially confused by his sudden resurrection.

"Nice of you to join us Captain." River Song said.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked her.

"Saving you all." River replied.

"How do you two know each other?" A surprised Doctor asked.

"I met her in Japan while I was time traveling." Jack said.

"What were you doing in Japan?" The Doctor asked River.

"I don't have to tell you everything." River replied.

"How did Jack just do that?" Skye asked.

"I'm sort of immortal." Jack said.

"Can we leave or something." Fitz asked. "You know, before more Judoon show up."

"He's right." Skye said. "Let's go."

They then entered the TARDIS and soon departed from the Shadow Proclamation.

* * *

><p>"How did you know to come save me?" The Doctor asked.<p>

"I always know when you're in trouble sweetie." River said.

"What?" Skye asked.

"She's avoiding the question." The Doctor informed Skye. "Probably because it has something to do with my future."

"So where are we going?" River asked.

"Back to Earth." The Doctor said. "We've got a planet to save."

Suddenly, the entire TARDIS started to shake. It seemed like there was a tremor in the control room that caused everyone to fall to the ground. Sparks also started to fly off the console.

"What's happening now?" Skye asked.

The Doctor ran over to the monitor.

"We're being taken." The Doctor said.

"Where? By who?" Jack asked. "Who has the power to take the TARDIS?"

"Some very powerful beings." The Doctor said.

"Where are we going?" Fitz asked.

"Asgard." The Doctor replied.


	20. The Hidden Enemy

Chapter 20: The Hidden Enemy

Clara had been on the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane for so long now, she'd lost track of time. For all she knew, they would arrive in Malibu in five minutes or five hours. She decided to leave her room and take a quick walk around so that she could at least get some exercise during this endless journey through the sky. Going from one place to another took seconds in the TARDIS. Clara essentially forgot what it was like to travel normally. On her little walk, she saw Martha and Black Widow talking together in the meeting room. Curious, Clara decided to enter the room and see what was happening. She soon opened the door and drew Natasha and Martha's attention.

"Hey Clara." Natasha said with a smile.

"What's going on in here?" Clara asked.

"I was just telling Natasha about the Doctor and how he stopped the Daleks the last time they came to Earth." Martha said.

"She told me he's missing too." Black Widow said.

"Ya." Was all Clara could say. The Doctor was a very touchy subject for Clara. She didn't really want to hear about him unless someone knew where he was. She lost hours of sleep at night thinking about him. For now, she decided it would be easiest to trust that he would find his own way back and focus her attention on the mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. and stop the Daleks and Chitauri. "Do you know when we land?" Clara then asked.

"In about an hour." Martha said. "I'm excited. I've never been to California before. I've been to other planets, but not California."

"The only places on Earth the Doctor ever takes me are England." Clara said.

"Don't you live there?" Natasha asked referring to Clara's accent.

"He takes me there in different times." Clara said. "We visited the Victorian era and the seventies. Although he tried to take me to Las Vegas, but instead we ended up in a Soviet submarine with an Ice Warrior. That's the cosset we ever got to California."

"Sounds dangerous." Black Widow said.

"It's no more dangerous than working for S.H.I.E.L.D." Clara said.

"Fair enough." Natasha said. "Martha was just about to tell me about when she and the Doctor faced the Daleks in New York during the thirties. Apparently that has a lot to do with the present situation."

"Please continue." Clara said to Martha. "I'd like to know what happened too."

* * *

><p>In his room, Agent Ward was talking to Agent Coulson on the phone.<p>

"When we found Black Widow and Hawkeye," Ward said,"they were being attacked by a Dalek puppet. Then a real Dalek came. It was the first one I've seen since they moved the Earth."

"Then we were right." Coulson said. "The Daleks are trying to kill the Avengers."

"We're about an hour away from Malibu." Ward said. "Is there any news about the Chitauri?"

"No." Coulson said. "All we know is that they've employed the Slitheen to try and find the Tesseract for them. There's still one of those big, green monsters out there somewhere. Just be careful."

"We will Coulson."

* * *

><p>Malibu, United States 2013<p>

Landing at the Malibu Airport was easy enough for Agent May. She knew that the hardest part of the mission was still to convince a sarcastic and self absorbed millionaire to leave his home and join with her S.H.I.E.L.D. team. It took two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s private cars to transport them all the way to Tony Stark's mansion. After the Battle of New York, Tony's seaside home was destroyed by Aldridge Killian's helicopters. After Killian was killed, Tony and his intimate girlfriend Pepper had a much larger and more elaborate mansion built to replace it. Clara knew of Tony Stark, but she didn't realize the extent of his wealth until she drove up to his mansion and saw how elaborate and decorative it was. Once everyone arrived, they exited their cars, walked up to the ornate door, and knocked a few times. After a few minutes, the door swung open and Pepper Potts stood at the other end.

"Are you with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Pepper asked them.

"Yes." Agent May said. "We need to speak with Mr. Stark."

"Come on in." Pepper said.

She lead them all inside and through the beautiful halls of the new home until they arrived in a large area complete with comfortable couches and a large television.

"Tony's upstairs." Pepper said. "Feel free to take a seat and I'll go get him."

Before she left, a large, tall man dressed in black entered the room.

"Who are these people?" The man asked.

"They're from S.H.I.E.L.D." Pepper said.

She then turned back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. team to introduce the man to them. "This is Gerald." Pepper said. "He's Tony's personal body guard."

"I didn't know Tony needed a body guard." Hawkeye said.

"He's not in the suit all the time." Pepper said. She then left the group and went to go find Tony Stark.

After she left, Gerald examined everyone in the room with vengeful eyes.

"Are you alright?" Mickey asked.

"I'll be alright when I get my revenge." Gerald said.

Then, Gerald reached up towards his head and parted his hair, revealing a zipper that ran across his entire forehead. He then started to unzip and a bright blue light raced out of his head and soon filled the room. Black Widow and Hawkeye were confused, but everyone else knew what was happening. It didn't take long for the team to figure out that Gerald was the only surviving Slitheen from their previous attack on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. Soon, a tall, green alien with evil eyes and villainous ambition stood in the room and prepared to attack the team.


	21. Thor

Chapter 21: Thor

Asgard 2013

"You're going to love Asgard." River said to Skye, Fitz, and Jack in the TARDIS. "We loved it too during our first visit."

"What?" The Doctor asked. "When did we ever go to Asgard?"

"Spoilers." River said.

"I can't believe you two are married." Jack said.

"How can you forget going someplace with your wife?" Fitz asked.

"We have a complicated relationship." The Doctor said.

"We keep meeting in the wrong order." River said. "His past is my future."

"When did you get married?" Skye asked.

"That is a very long and complicated story that we just don't have time for." The Doctor said. "We've landed."

Excited and nervous, the Doctor first opened the doors and stepped out. The Time Lord found himself standing in front of a tremendously tall castle. Then, River, Skye, Jack, and Fitz stepped out and were also taken aback by the size of this grand building.

"Welcome to Asgard." The Doctor said. "Home of the gods."

"We're not gods." A voice said from behind the TARDIS.

The Doctor and his small band of time travelers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents turned around and walked past the TARDIS. They then saw a tall, muscular blonde man with a red cape standing prominently before them. He was accompanied by a group of about five warriors and only one of them was a woman.

"We are born, we live, we die." The blonde man said. "Just the same as humans. Welcome back Doctor."

"Sorry," the Doctor said, "but I'm afraid I've no idea who you are."

"How?" Skye asked. "Everyone knows who he is."

"How indeed old friend?" The blonde man asked.

"If you say spoilers, he'll just accept it and move on." River told the blonde man.

"It's so great to see you again." The man said to River.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Thor." He said. "I am Thor, Prince of Asgard and these are my friends."

Jack gleefully stepped forward to shake Thor's hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack told Thor with a wink.

"Not now Jack." The Doctor said.

"It's really Thor!" Fitz said.

"I know!" Skye said.

"Why do you two know about him and I don't?" The Doctor asked.

"He fought that big alien robot thing in New Mexico." Fitz said.

"And he fought in the Battle of New York." Skye said.

"I remember now." The Doctor said as he turned to Thor. "Your picture was in the Empire State Building in the Dalek's laboratory. You're one of the Avengers."

"Indeed." Thor said.

"How did you summon the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

"You told me how to summon the TARDIS during your last visit to Asgard." Thor said.

"Really?" The Doctor questioned. "That doesn't sound like me. Why would I do that?" He asked turning to River.

"In case we ever needed your help again." Thor said.

"Help with what?" The Doctor asked.

"Why can't he remember?" Lady Sif, the only woman in Thor's group, asked. "I could never forget someone as evil as Lorelei.

"It's quite simple." Thor said. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The Doctor and River Song travel through time. In their personal histories, they've never come to Asgard before."

"I have." River said. "The Doctor hasn't yet, but he will."

"Who's Lorelei?" Jack asked.

"She's deadly." Lady Sif explained. "She broke out of prison and nearly brought down Asgard. Without the Doctor and River, we never would've stopped her."

"That's enough." The Doctor asked. "Don't say anymore, I'll deal with that someday, but not today. So Thor, why exactly did you bring me here?"

"My hammer has been taken." Thor said. "We've searched across the nine realms, but we couldn't find it. I summoned you because of what you told me last time. You said that the TARDIS could find anything no matter how far."

"Well that's true." The Doctor said. "Why do you need to go to all this trouble for a hammer?"

"It's the most powerful hammer in the universe." Thor said.

"It's true." Skye said. "I watched him use it during the Battle of New York. It's power is unbelievable."

"Who are you my dear lady?" Thor asked.

"My name's Skye and this is Fitz. We're with S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye said.

"Give me five minutes in the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "I'll find your hammer. Stay here and...mingle."

The Doctor then ran into the TARDIS.

"So where's Loki?" Fitz asked. "S.H.I.E.L.D. said that he was taken back to Asgard."

"Don't worry about Loki." Thor said. "He's locked away serving punishment for his crimes. You've nothing to fear from him."

"I figured out why you can't find your hammer." The Doctor said as he emerged from the TARDIS a few minutes later. "It was taken to the future."

"Where in the future?" River asked.

"The year 4127 on the Ood Shpere." The Doctor said.

"What?" River asked. "That can't be right. The Ood Sphere is only populated by Ood and they're the most peaceful beings in the universe."

"That's what worries me." The Doctor said. "Don't worry Thor, we'll get your hammer back, but Earth's in danger at the present moment so it'll have to wait until later."

"As a guardian of the nine realms," Thor said, "it is my duty to protect Earth. I offer my personal services."

"Good." Jack said. "We could use you."

"Jack." The Doctor said.

"I'm being serious." Jack said. "We don't know what's going to happen on Earth when we get back. I'd like to have a god on our side."

"I'm not a god," Thor said, "but if you really want my help, then I must say I won't be of much use without my hammer."

"Alright." The Doctor said. "We'll make a very quick stop on the Ood Sphere and get Thor's hammer. Then, we must get back to Earth."

So, the Doctor, River, Jack, Skye, Fitz, and Thor boarded the TARDIS and took off on a journey to the planet of the Ood.


	22. Iron Man

Chapter 22: Iron Man

Malibu, United States 2013

Agent May, Agent Ward, Martha, Mickey, and Black Widow aimed their guns at the tall Slitheen. Hawkeye drew up an arrow and aimed it at the alien.

"Nice try greenie," Agent May said, "but you won't be killing Tony Stark."

"I don't want to kill him." The Slitheen said.

"Then why are you here?" Clara asked. "The Tesseract is on Asgard."

"That's what S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you to believe." The Slitheen said.

"What?" Agent Ward said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. lied to you. Mr. Stark's advanced computers helped me figure that out." The alien taunted.

"So where is it?" A voice said from behind the Slitheen.

The alien turned completely around and saw a tall figure dressed in red and yellow metal.

"You've been here a while Gerald," the metal man said, "why don't you tell us all what you've discovered?" The man extended his arm towards the Slitheen and opened his palm, revealing a bright blue light that could fire a deadly laser. "You better talk quickly, unless of course you want to die."

"While I do appreciate the information I've attained from you Mr. Stark," the Slitheen said, "I think I'll be keeping that information to myself."

The Slitheen then pushed a button on its vortex manipulator and teleported away from Tony Stark's living room.

"Now then," the man said, "Black Widow and Hawkeye, why have you come to my house and brought these kids with you?"

"Nice to see you again too Tony." Natasha said.

"I think you'll find we're not children." Martha said.

"What about her?" Tony asked referring to Agent Simmons.

"I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Jemma said. "I'd like some respect."

"Feisty." Tony said. "I like it."

"Watch it Tony." Pepper said as she entered the room.

"I'm just kidding, but seriously why are you all here?" Tony asked.

"It's the Daleks." Agent May said. "They're plotting to kill the Avengers so they can attack Earth. We want you to come with us. It's for your safety."

"You're saying this to the man who threw a missile into a portal through space." Tony said.

"Please just come with us." Agent Ward said. "As you can see we're still missing Captain America, Thor, and the Hulk. You're going to have to fight at some point. Why not with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Alright. I'll come with you," Tony said, "if you can tell me why a Slitheen has been going through my personal computers searching for the Tesseract."

"That Slitheen is working for the Chitauri." Jemma said. "We think they need the Tesseract to come to Earth again."

"Is it true?" Clara asked. "Is the Tesseract really on Earth?"

"I'll have to talk to Director Fury and ask if I can reveal that information to you or not." Stark said.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk on the plane on our flight to Canada." Agent May said.

"Why?" Pepper asked. "Who's there?"

"Captain America." Agent May said. "He's going on a world tour delivering speeches of peace to try and make the world a better place. His first stop is Ottawa. So that's where we're going. His speech is tomorrow. So we better get moving."

Tony said goodbye to Pepper and joined the team as they made their way to the airport and readied themselves for another long flight.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ood Sphere 4127

The Doctor, Skye, Jack, Thor, River, and Fitz stepped out of he TARDIS and onto a frozen world.

"It's freezing!" Skye said.

"That's all you have to say?" The Doctor asked her. "You're on another planet Skye and two thousand years in the future."

"I just wish I had a jacket is all." Skye said.

"Where in this world could my hammer be?" Thor pondered.

"Good question." River said. "Let's ask the Ood."

River then pointed in front of them. Everyone then saw a humanoid figure walking towards them. As it came closer, it became clear that this figure was not human. It had white skin and a large, wrinkly head. There were red strings hanging out of its mouth and it was carrying a small, clear orb in its hand that seemed to be connected to its head through a thin tube.

"Is that an Ood?" Fitz asked.

"Yes." The Doctor responded.

The Ood finally arrived in front of the group and raised its orb. The orb started to glow and the alien simultaneously spoke. "Welcome back old friend."

"Hello." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Why have you returned?" The Ood asked.

"An object that I care very much about was taken here." Thor said. "I wish to get it back."

"No Ood has taken anything from you." The alien said.

"But the hammer was taken here." River said. "The TARDIS is never wrong."

"Perhaps it was the monster." The Ood said.

"What monster?" Jack said.

"It came from somewhere else. It arrived here injured. We saved its life. Then it attacked us and fled into the mountains away from us. We've done our best to avoid it ever since." The Ood said.

"How did this monster arrive here?" The Doctor asked.

"It just appeared one day. There was no spacecraft. There was a flash of blue light and then it appeared." The Ood replied.

"Did it have this on its wrist?" Jack asked as he showed the Ood his vortex manipulator.

"Yes." The Ood replied.

"So a time traveling alien stole Thor's hammer?" Skye asked.

"It would appear so." River said.

"What did the monster look like?" Fitz asked the Ood.

"It was tall." The Ood said. "It had blue skin and red eyes."

"Was it wearing armor?" Thor asked.

"Yes." The Ood said.

"You know the monster?" Jack asked.

"Yes. This creature the Ood speaks of is a Frost Giant." Thor said.

"Really?" Skye sarcastically said.

"I fool you not." Thor said. "Frost Giants and Asgardians have been enemies for hundreds of years. Loki lead a group of them into Asgard to murder my father. All of them were killed, but one must have escaped."

"How did it get a vortex manipulator?" The Doctor asked.

"Most likely he stole it from Loki. My brother has a way of acquiring objects he's not supposed to have." Thor said.

"Why would it want your hammer?" Fitz asked.

"Have so seen the footage from New York?" Skye asked Fitz. "That hammer has insane power."

"Thanks for all your assistance Ood," the Doctor said, "but we'll take it from here. Back to the TARDIS everyone."

"What?" Thor asked. "We can not just leave!"

"I'm going to scan the planet so we can find this Frost Giant and get back your hammer. If you have a problem with that, there's a perfectly good Earth that needs saving and I can gladly give my attention to that."

"I've already promised my assistance in saving Earth once my hammer has been retrieved. My loyalty is to you." Thor said.

"Let's just go." The Doctor ordered.

Everyone, except the Ood, boarded the TARDIS and waited patiently for the Doctor to scan the planet. The TARDIS found the Frost Giant on the other side of the Ood Sphere and transported everyone there. They then stepped out and saw that the TARDIS had landed in front of a large cave.

"Shall we enter?" Skye asked.

"We must." Thor said. "I want my hammer."


	24. Captain America

Chapter 24: Captain America

Ottawa, Canada 2013

The flight from Malibu to Ottawa seemed incredibly short compared to the other flights the S.H.I.E.L.D. team had endured in the past few days. Tony had arranged for private cars to take them from the airport to the downtown Ottawa so the team could then walk to the parliament building. It is there that Captain America will deliver a speech to promote world peace and global safety.

Having successfully recruited half of the Avengers, Agent May was feeling optimistic. Phil Coulson had talked to her privately on the phone during the flight. He warned May that S.H.I.E.L.D. had detected something moving in space above the Earth, but that they'd no idea what it was. Agent May did not share this information with the team. She didn't want this to impact the mission.

Agents May, Ward, and Simmons walked the streets of downtown Ottawa with Clara, Martha, and Mickey. Black Widow and Hawkeye trailed behind, but still kept close to the group. Tony took this time to fly around the air in his suit as Iron Man, partly to keep watch and partly just to get some time alone.

Eventually they walked up to the steps of the parliament building, but we're stopped at the door be security. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had been bypassing city police with their higher statues for years just by flashing a badge. This would surely be easy. Agents May, Ward, and Simmons confidently showed their badges to the security guards at the front door.

"I can't allow you to come in." The guard said.

"Why not?" Ward questioned.

"This is a closed event. Only people who received specific invitations are allowed in. It's for security reasons." The guard said.

"We're here for security reasons. Captain America's life is in danger." Simmons protested.

"If you're not on the list, then you don't get in." The guard said.

"Martha?" Clara asked. "Any chance the Doctor ever gave you a psychic paper?"

"I wish." Martha replied.

"Can you let us in?" Natasha asked as she and Hawkeye walked up.

"You're not on the list." The guard said.

"You know we're not going to do anything dangerous." Hawkeye said. "We fought with the captain in New York. We can vouch for all these people."

"I appreciate what you did that day," the guard said, "but I have strict orders not to let anyone in without an invitation."

"Who's orders?" Iron Man asked as descended from the sky.

"Mine." A familiar voice said from behind the group.

They all turned around and saw Director Fury walking up the steps.

"It's alright." Fury said. "They're with me."

"What's with all the security?" Clara asked.

"I couldn't take any chances, not with the Daleks and Chitauri out to kill Steve." Fury replied.

"Steve?" Mickey questioned.

"That's Captain America's name." Ward said. "How could you not know that?"

"I don't really pay that much attention to American superheroes." Mickey said.

"I don't recall anyone from Britain saving the world." Ward said.

"We've saved the world hundreds of times." Mickey said. "Ever heard of Torchwood or U.N.I.T.?"

"Settle down boys." Jemma said. "We have bigger concerns."

Fury lead the team inside and they stood in a crowded room in front of a podium. Clara noted how beautifully decorated and ornate the room was. The glass windows and colorful walls made the place seem almost magical. After what felt like forever, Captain America finally stepped up.

"Good afternoon everyone." The Captain announced.

"He's much handsomer in person." Clara commented.

"I know." Martha said.

"Hey." Mickey said to her. "Don't get any ideas."

As Captain America started to speak again, strange noises were heard outside.

"What is that sound?" Clara asked.

Before anyone could answer, the glass windows suddenly broke and Daleks started to enter through them into the room.

"Exterminate!" They cried.

"Now we know what was moving around in space above Earth." May said to Fury.

"What?" Clara asked.

"I'll tell you later when we're not being attacked." May said.

"Congratulations team." Fury sarcastically said. "Instead of protecting the Avengers, you've brought most of them to same room so the Daleks can kill them easier."

Clara turned back to the Daleks and watched as they filled the room and cried for extermination.


	25. The Frost Giant

Chapter 25: The Frost Giant

Ood Sphere 4127

As they entered the cave, The Doctor, Thor, River, Skye, Jack and Fitz felt a sense of fear, although none of them wanted to show it on their faces. They had engaged in a hunt for an elusive Frost Giant and retrieve Thor's stolen hammer.

"This place is massive." Fitz remarked. "How are we supposed to find the Frost Giant?"

"Just keep moving." Thor said. "I have a feeling it will find us."

"While we're searching," the Doctor said, "could someone please tell me about this Battle of New York?"

"Talk to Thor." Skye advised. "He knows more than Fitz and me."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was holding the Tesseract, which they never should've had in the first place." Thor said. "Remember how I told you my brother Loki has a way of acquiring objects that don't belong to him? He stole the Tesseract for the Chitauri so that they could come to Earth and conquer the planet. S.H.I.E.L.D. assembled myself and others to capture Loki. We were called the Avengers. We captured Loki, but he wanted to be caught. He drove us against each other and escaped. Once he thought we were too divided to fight, he unleashed the Chitauri on New York City. We immediately came together again and fought. It was Mr. Stark who was able to close the giant portal in New York and kill all the Chitauri that came into New York."

"How did I miss that?" The Doctor asked himself.

"We were actually in New York slightly before that." River reminded that Doctor. "But that was the day we lost Amy and Rory. You were so distant since then, I don't think you wanted anything to do with New York after that."

"I wouldn't purposely leave all those millions of people do die!" The Doctor asked.

"I don't think you did it purposely." River said.

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked.

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor said. "Is there anything else we should know about Frost Giants."

"The have special ice powers." Thor informed them.

"Good thing we're not in a cave made entirely of ice." Skye sarcastically said.

Fitz had not noticed until Skye pointed it out, but the cave was somehow made of ice. He wished he could visit an alien planet under happier circumstances and enjoy this experience more, but he knew that couldn't happen until they saved Earth first. As they moved farther into the cave, Skye saw a dark figure move around far in front of them.

"Did you see that?" Skye asked.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I don't know." The Skye said. "I saw something move over there."

Thor saw what Skye was referring to and sprinted ahead of them. Jack and Skye followed closely behind him. The Doctor, River, and Fitz brought up the rear of the group. As they came closer to the black figure, the ice ceiling above them started to violently crack. The Doctor was the only one who noticed this.

"Stop!" The Doctor yelled.

However, it was too late. Large chunks of he ceiling fell from above until they completely piled up and formed a massive wall of ice. Thankfully, no one was crushed by the ice, but the group was separated with the Doctor, River, and Fitz stuck on one side, and Thor, Jack, and Skye trapped on the other side with black figure.

"Follow me." The Doctor said.

The Doctor, River, and Fitz then turned around and ran towards the entrance of the ice cave so that they cold get to the TARDIS and transport themselves to the other side of the ice wall.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, Thor, Jack, and Skye were confronted by the black figure. As it moved closer to them, they noticed that the figure seemed to be a tall, blue man with demonic red eyes. This blue man was also holding Thor's hammer.<p>

"Halt." Thor ordered. "That hammer belongs to me Frost Giant."

"Not anymore." The Frost Giant said. "My powers have grown since the Ood save me. I barely had to focus to make that ceiling collapse and I barely have to focus to do this."

The Frost Giant then extended it's arm. Then, ice started to form around Thor, Skye, and Jack's feet. When the tried to move, the ice then moved up their legs, making it impossible for them to leave. Before they knew it, the ice had covered them completely, turning them into frozen statues and making them the Frost Giant's personal prisoners.


	26. The Battle of Ottawa

Chapter 26: The Battle of Ottawa

Ottawa, Canada 2013

"Everybody run!" Captain America yelled into the microphone.

The room was so tightly packed, that it was incredibly difficult to flee from the small army of Daleks which had just entered the large room. People screamed as the Daleks shot the crowd dead from above.

"I've sent a message." Director Fury said. "Help will be here soon."

"We can't wait for that." Tony Stark said.

Thankfully, Tony was wearing his iron man suit. He flew into the air and started firing powerful blasts from his palms that damaged each Dalek he hit.

"It is Iron Man." One Dalek said. "Exterminate!"

Tony soon found himself being chased around the room by vicious and unforgiving Daleks. Hawkeye decided to get a few of them off his tail. He soon got his bow and shot some explosive arrows at the Daleks, effectively ending their existence. However, there were far too many Daleks in the room and outside for Hawkeye to shoot down. Tony flew out one of he open windows and lead many of the Daleks out of the spacious room, but not all of them. The alien killers would not completely abandon the room until everyone was dead.

Clara looked across the room and saw some Daleks firing at Captain America. Fortunately, his shield was effective in deflecting the Daleks' lasers. The Captain was trying to flee, but could not due to the numerous Daleks surrounding him.

"We have to get over there!" Clara yelled to the rest of them. "We have to get Captain America before he leaves."

"Steve!" Black Widow yelled. However, Captain America could not hear her.

"We have to run to him." Clara said.

"We're lucky they haven't shot us dead yet." Mickey said. "We can't just run right in there."

"The Doctor would." Clara said before she bolted away from them and into the battleground.

"She's right." Martha said before she followed Clara into the danger.

"Martha!" Mickey yelled after her. He soon realized he could not stop her and followed close behind the two running women.

Director Fury knew that the bullets he carried could not stop the Daleks. So, he hid under a table and hoped that the help he sent for would arrive soon. Meanwhile, Clara, Mickey successfully made their way through the madness of the Dalek attack while Black Widow tried to evacuate civilians to safety. Once Clara, Martha, and Mickey arrived near Captain America, he had defeated Daleks and was preparing to run outside and help more people.

"Wait!" Clara yelled to the Captain.

He turned and seemed thoroughly shocked when he saw Clara.

"Connie?" He said.

"Connie?" Clara repeated.

"How are you still alive?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Clara said, "bit you need to come with me. I know why the Daleks are here."

Before he could respond, they all heard the booming sounds of helicopters and tanks arriving outside the building.

"It's alright." Martha said. "That's S.H.I.E.L.D. out there. Director Fury called them. Now they're here."

"I have to help fight," Captain America said, "but when the battle is over, I will go with you."

He then bolted away to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in resisting the Daleks. After an intense two hours of fighting, the Daleks were repelled and retreated back to the stars. Ottawa was virtually destroyed and many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in particular lost their lives. Clara, Martha, Mickey, Melinda, Grant, Jemma, Fury, and all the Avengers survived and regrouped in the remains of the parliament building.

"Nice to see you all again." Captain America said. "Now someone please tell me why that just happened."

"The Daleks are targeting you." Director Fury said. "They want you out of the way so they can attack Earth again."

"Looks like they got tired of waiting." Natasha said.

"That's why it's so important that you find the Hulk so we can get the Avengers assembled as soon as possible. So we can be as prepared as possible." Fury said.

"Where is the green giant?" Tony asked.

"London." Fury said. "You'll head out tonight."

Martha, Mickey, and Clara thought it would be nice to finally go home for awhile, but knew that I they didn't accomplish their mission, it could mean the end of the world.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ood Sphere 4127

The Doctor, Fitz, and River ran out the cave and straight into the TARDIS. River reminisced about all the times she ran with the Doctor and she couldn't think of a time where she ran faster. The Doctor knew he had to get back to Clara and save the world from whatever the Daleks were planning, but he wasn't the kind of person to leave Jack, Skye, and Thor trapped in an ice cave with an evil Frost Giant. So they sprinted into the TARDIS. The Doctor flopped around for a few seconds before coming to a complete stop and maneuvering the various buttons and levers around the console. The time machine then rocked after it disappeared.

"Could you fly a little smoother?" Fitz asked.

"We're sort of in a hurry in case you didn't notice." The Doctor said.

"I could get us there without all the shaking." River said.

"We're almost there." The Doctor said. "Stop complaining."

"I meant because I still have my vortex manipulator." River said.

"Well we're in the TARDIS now and we're landing in three...two...one!" The Doctor yelled.

At that very word, the TARDIS shook violently causing everyone to fall down, and then the Doctor's old blue box calmed down. River and Fitz wanted to make more comments about the Doctor's questionable piloting skills, but chose instead to get up and rush out the door to rescue Jack, Thor, and Skye. As they ran out the door, the were immediately greeted by a rush of cold air. The TARDIS was so warm, that they forgot how cold the ice cave really was. They soon found their three comrades completely frozen in ice. However, there was no sign of the icy enemy.

"Do you think the Frost Giant did this?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know what else could've." River replied. "How do we get them out?"

"I've got it." The Doctor said as he confidently pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

The Time Lord then pressed the button and aimed at the three frozen statues. The ice around them began to crack and chip off. After a few moments the ice completely broke off of the immortal man, the avenger, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and shattered on the ground. Jack, Thor, and Skye were nearly paralyzed from the cold and could barely move. Thor was able to gain enough movement in his lips to speak first.

"Frost Giant." Thor said. "He's here."

"Get in the TARDIS." The Doctor ordered. "Believe me. It's warmer in there."

"Who are you?" A tall blue man said as he entered the area from the shadows. "Thor is my prisoner now. You won't take him before I have a chance to kill him."

The Doctor noticed that the Frost Giant was holding Thor's hammer.

"All we want is the hammer." The Doctor said. "If you give it to us, then we'll be on our way. No one has to get hurt here."

"I'm not going to hurt you." The Frost Giant said with his hand clenching the Asgardian hammer. "I'm going to kill you."


	28. The Hulk

Chapter 28: The Hulk

"Akhaten?" Martha said.

"That was the first place the Doctor ever took me." Clara said to Martha. "It was so beautiful."

The two women sat in the conference room together while everyone else on the plane was sleeping.

"Where was the first place he took you?" Clara asked.

"London in 1599. I met Shakespeare." Martha said.

"No." Clara said in shock.

"It's true." Martha said. "Why did Captain America call you Connie?"

"I can't know for sure, but I have a theory." Clara said.

"What's your theory?" Martha asked.

"It's complicated." Clara said.

"I've seen my fair share of complicated." Martha said. "Just tell me."

"It's a long story, but I'll just give you the short version. The Doctor and I went to his future tomb. The Great Intelligence opened up a sort of portal into the Doctor's life so that it could go back to every moment in his life and kill him. I went in after it. According to River, the Time Winds created echoes of me to protect the Doctor. I thought I was going to die, but he saved me."

"Who's River?"

"That's another story. My theory is that at some point the Doctor went to America in the 1940's. That would be where Captain America must've seen me, or a girl who looked like me and her name must've been Connie."

"You're right. That is complicated."

"Do you know when we'll land?" Clara asked.

"In about two hours." Martha said.

"I miss the convenience of the TARDIS." Clara said. "I've been stuck on a plane for more hours this week than in my entire life."

"I understand." Martha said. "Don't worry. He'll come back. The Doctor always comes back."

* * *

><p>London, England 2013<p>

The S.H.I.E.L.D. plane landed at Heathrow Airport in London after a tiresome flight across the Atlantic Ocean from Canada. Agent Coulson sent Bruce Banner's coordinates to Agent May. According to Coulson, Banner was visiting The Shard. The skyscraper was converted to a U.N.I.T. base after it was taken over from the Great Intelligence, where Banner was helping to test new alien technologies. While Banner was determined to be in a calm environment for most of the time, he occasionally returned to big cities for a taste of the world before returning to his solitude. May, Simmons, Ward, Clara, Martha, Mickey, Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye arrived at the Shard and were greeted by Banner in the lobby.

"Fury called." Banner said. "He told me what's been going on."

"Then you know that we need you." May said.

"Do I have to go with you right now?" Banner asked.

"The sooner the better." Ward said.

"I just want to take a walk along the Thames River. I have a feeling I won't get another chance to relax once I go with you people." Banner said.

"Mind if I join you?" Clara asked. "I used to love walking around London. I haven't had much time to do that lately."

"I don't mind." Banner said.

"Just don't take too long." Agent May ordered. "We can't afford to stay here for too long."

* * *

><p>Bruce Banner and Clara Oswald walked by the river in one of the busiest cities in the world. Clara had sparked up a friendly conversation with Banner. He was a surprisingly nice guy. Clara had expected the man who becomes the Hulk to be a bit more rough and angry.<p>

"I heard about what happened in Ottawa." Banner said.

"We were lucky to have made it out of there alive." Clara said.

"Those Daleks won't give up." Banner commented.

Clara looked down at the River and something caught her attention.

"Bruce," she said, "come see this."

Bruce looked down at the Thames and was shocked to see hundreds of great white sharks swimming freely.

"That's not possible." Banner said. "Those sharks couldn't survive in this water."

"Oh no." Clara said as she suddenly realized why there were sharks in the river.

"What?" Banner asked.

"They're already dead." Clara said.

Then, the sharks seemed to fly out of the water and land on the busy London streets. They seemed to be wiggling around and trying to kill people amongst the chaos.

"This isn't real." Banner said.

"It is." Clara said.

"How can they be dead. They look alive. Never mind that. How can they be moving. They can't breathe oxygen." Banner said.

The nearest shark then turned and started at Clara and Bruce with its black eyes. Suddenly, a blue eyestalk emerged from the shark's head.

"These sharks have all been dead for a long time." Clara said. "Now the Daleks are controlling them. They don't need water."

When the sharks opened their mouths, blue laser beams shot out and killed everyone they hit.

"We could use a Hulk right now." Clara said.

As she turned to Bruce, she was surprised to see that he had already transformed into the destructive green avenger and was preparing to take on the Dalek sharks.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ood Sphere 4127

"Hold still." The Frost Giant ordered. "This can either be painful, or very painful."

"I don't think so." Jack said as he pulled out a compact laser deluxe gun and aimed it at the blue monster.

"Where we're you hiding that?" Skye asked him.

"You really don't want to know." Jack said.

"That weapon won't affect him." Thor said.

"I wasn't going to tell him that part." Jack said.

"This will affect all of you!" The Frost Giant said as he raised Thor's hammer.

Quickly and decisively, Jack aimed the gun at the ceiling and shot a small laser blast. Upon impact, the remainder of the frozen ceiling cracked and fell on top of the Frost Giant. The blue man dropped the Asgardian's hammer, which now laid next to the pile of ice chunks that had consumed the Frost Giant. Thor then picked up the hammer and once again held it proudly.

"We shall leave now." Thor said. "The Earth is in danger."

Everyone then head towards the TARDIS, eager to finally get back to Earth. Since leaving their home world, Skye and Fitz had gone to nineteenth century London, the Shadow Proclamation, Asgard, and the Ood Shere. They'd some of the wonders of the universe, but they were both determined to get back home. Fitz couldn't stand the thought of Jemma on Earth with the Daleks. It seemed like they were finally going home. However, as the Doctor opened the doors to let everyone else inside, the large pile of ice that buried the Frost Giant seemed to explode and the Frost Giant stood prominently in its remains.

"You fools." The Frost Giant said. "Ice is my domain. You can not kill me here."

"We shall see about that." Thor said.

The Avenger then jumped high in the air and landed in front of the frozen creature. Thor then struck the Frost Giant with his powerful hammer, killing it and ensuring that it would no longer haunt this planet.

"Can we leave now?" Fitz asked.

"Yes!" The Doctor shouted.

They all then boarded the TARDIS and set off for present day Earth.


	30. Shark Attack

Chapter 30: Shark Attack

London, England 2013

Clara could not stop the Hulk from running through London and ripping apart the Dalek-Shark hybrids. Being no stranger to danger at this point in her life, Clara was one of the most calm people in London now. However, this attitude would not save her from the deadly creatures. So, Clara ran through the chaotic streets so that she could regroup with everyone at the U.N.I.T. base. It was one of the most stressful twenty minutes of her life, but Clara eventually made it inside and found that the U.N.I.T. staff were surprisingly calm.

"Where's Banner?" Ward asked Clara as he and the rest of the team appeared.

"He's fighting those sharks in the city." Clara said.

"Let us go too." Hawkeye said.

"We're the Avengers." Captain America said. "Don't you think everyone out there could benefit from our help?"

"We can't risk it." May said. "U.N.I.T. is handling the situation and S.H.I.E.L.D. reinforcements will be here shortly. We have to relocate you all to Sydney, Australia."

"Why are we going all the way to Australia?" Black Widow asked.

"Fury's orders." Simmons said.

Those two words were enough to silence everyone.

"Even so," Tony said, "someone's going to have to get the Hulk. He knows us. Let us go."

The rest of the avengers agreed and waited for May's approval.

"I can't let you." May said.

"Director Fury isn't here." Martha said. "And I know that without the Avengers, more people will die today."

On Martha's words, the Avengers nodded to each other and ran out of the building and into downtown London, which by now had turned into a battleground. The Avengers along with U.N.I.T. and S.H.I.E.L.D. forces fought the murderous ocean creatures for four hours until every shark in London had been neutralized. The Avengers then regrouped with their allies at Heathrow Airport, where they boarded Agent May's plane. She set a course for Sydney, Australia in adherence to Director Fury's mysterious orders.


	31. Almost Home

Chapter 31: Almost Home

"What do you think happened while we were gone?" Fitz asked Skye inside the TARDIS as it hurdled through the time vortex.

"Who knows. For all we know, the Daleks already invaded." Skye said.

"You shouldn't talk like that." River said. "You'll only end up scaring yourself."

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Skye said.

"Nothing is ever as it seems when you're in the TARDIS." Jack said. "You don't know what's going to happen when we step out of those doors. It's hard to prepare yourself for the unknown."

"So what's Clara like?" River asked the Doctor. "I'm looking forward to meeting her.

"You've already met." The Doctor said. "Time travel and all that. It's all in your...future. The point is that she already knows you."

"At least I don't have to worry about first impressions." River said.

"What are you two going on about?" Fitz asked.

"It's complicated." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, there was a massive tremor in the TARDIS, causing everyone to fall.

"Does this happen often?" Thor yelled.

"More often then you'd think." Jack said.

"The TARDIS isn't just a machine." The Doctor said. "She's alive and she has a mind of her own."

"So what does she want?" Fitz asked.

"She's taking us on a different path." The Doctor said.

"If course she is." Skye sarcastically said. "What else would happen?"

"Where are we going now?" Thor said.

"I don't know," The Doctor said, "but we're about to find out."

Suddenly the sounds of the engines ceased and the TARDIS grew quiet.

"What happened?" Thor asked.

"We've landed." River said.

"The only question is where?" The Doctor said. "No use staying in here."

The Doctor then stepped out of the doors followed by the rest of his group. They soon found themselves in a cold, gray, metal hallway.

"What is this place?" Fitz asked.

"It looks like we could be on a space base or something." Jack said.

"I think you're probably right." The Doctor said.

Further down the hall, the Doctor spotted a large window where he could look outside and promptly ran towards it followed by the rest of he group. When the Doctor looked out, he saw a black sky hovering over a rocky, gray surface with craters. This was a planet that the Doctor had been to before. The TARDIS had landed on Earth's moon.

"We're on the moon." Skye said. "We're so close to Earth. Why did the TARDIS take us here."

"Look where we are." Jack said. "Aren't you a little curious as to why there's some sort of base on the moon?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have a moon base." Fitz said.

"If this is the early twenty first century," River said, "then there shouldn't be any man made bases on the moon."

"Then to whom does this place belong?" Thor asked.

"Unidentified life forms detected." A raspy voice suddenly said from down the hall, where the Doctor and his friends could not see. However the Time Lord had heard this voice several times in the past and was immediately filled with a complex blend of fear and anger.

"Get in the TARDIS now." The Doctor ordered. "All of you."

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"Just listen to me." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, a Dalek appeared from down the hall. Upon seeing the alien killer, Jack looked out the window again, and looked higher up than before. Jack was amazed by the sight millions of Dalek ships that where floating above the base.

"There are Dalek ships everywhere!" Jack yelled.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek cried.

As the words escaped the Dalek, the Doctor's group immediately turned around to run back to the TARDIS. The approaching Dalek fired a blue laser beam and directly hit Jack. Thor watched as Jack fell dead on the floor. In retaliation for this killing, the Avenger aggressively threw his hammer at the Dalek. Upon impact, Jack's murderer was immediately destroyed. Thor then held out his hand and the hammer flew back into his grasp.

"Jack!" Skye and Fitz shouted.

"It's alright." The Doctor said. "He'll be back in a minute."

"What?" The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents said simultaneously.

Just then, Captain Jack Harkness was resurrected and stood up to see the horrified faces of Fitz and Skye.

"What did I miss?" Jack asked.

"What just happened?" Skye asked.

"I'll explain in the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "More of those Daleks will be here any second."

The group then rushed into the TARDIS. About twenty seconds later, more Daleks arrived and saw the TARDIS vanish away. Two of the Daleks faced each other and spoke.

"It is the Doctor!" One Dalek said.

"We have not killed the Avengers yet." The second Dalek said.

"It does not matter now." The first Dalek said. "We must invade Earth before the Time Lord has a chance to interfere."

"I will tell the commander." The second Dalek said. "We will attack within the hour."


	32. The Reunion

Chapter 32: The Reunion

Sydney, Australia 2013

After another endless flight across the world, Agent May landed the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane with all it's passengers in Sydney, Australia, where black cars arrived to transport them all to their next location. Clara was in one of the cars with Agent Ward, Captain America, and Martha Jones. After driving around downtown, the cars entered a dark tunnel. Clara stared outside window into the blackness, wondering if the Doctor would ever return.

"Clara?" Captain America said.

"Yes?" Clara said.

"Are you related to anyone named Connie?" He asked.

"No." Clara said.

"I'm sorry." The Captain said. "You just look so much like a girl I knew in Brooklyn during the war."

"World War II?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Captain America said.

"I think I know what you mean. In a way, that girl was me." Clara said.

"I don't understand." Captain America said.

"It's complicated." Clara said said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. can be very complicated sometimes." Ward said.

"Not as complicated as the Doctor." Martha said.

"I barely knew him before he disappeared with Skye and Fitz. I barely knew Skye too. She joined us for a few days before the Weeping Angel incident in New York." Ward said.

"Why is this Doctor guy so special?" Captain America asked.

"You can probably count the amount of times you've saved the world on your hands." Martha said to the Captain. "The Doctor has been saving this world and countless others for over a thousand years."

"Is he immortal?" Captain America asked.

"Something like that." Clara said.

"I hope he comes back so I can meet him." Captain America said.

"Me too." Clara said.

After about twenty minutes of driving through the tunnels, the cars pulled up in front of a massive underground facility, where Director Fury was waiting for them. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team, the Doctor's companions, and the Avengers got out of their cars and walked up the steps to see Director Fury. The building itself looked similar to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in Washington D.C., yet the fact that it was underground suggested that there was something dangerous inside.

"Why are we here?" Tony asked. "Are we supposed to save the world from underground?"

"No." Fury said. "I came to show you something. I was told you all encountered a Slitheen in Mr. Stark's home."

"We did." Simmons said. "It said that the Tesseract was still here on Earth and that Thor and Loki took some sort of false one to Asgard."

"Is it true?" Mickey asked.

"It is." Fury said. "This is where we keep and study the real Tesseract. Follow me."

Director Fury led them down the halls of the colossal building until they entered a large room with enough space to contain a whale. In this room, there was a a single, long black box in the center. They all walked up to the box and noticed that there was a key pad on it. Fury punched in the code and leaned his head closer to the pad. Suddenly, a red beam of light came out of the pad and scanned his eye. The box then opened, revealing that it contained Loki's staff that he was given by the Chitauri. However, the Tesseract was not inside.

"Where's the Tesseract?" Black Widow asked.

"We keep it in another room just like this one. We wouldn't keep both of these objects together, especially since they're two objects that brought the Chitauri here last time." Fury said.

"Is that much security really necessary?" Martha asked.

"Yes." Fury said.

Director Fury then led them into another large room with another black box in the center. However, everyone was stunned by the appearance of a second box near the center that was larger and bluer than the other. Clara, Martha, Mickey and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents immediately recognized this box as the Doctor's TARDIS. Clara couldn't contain her excitement and sprinted towards the blue box to greet the Doctor. However, Clara stopped running when the doors opened and Thor, the Asgardian Avenger, stepped out instead of her Time Lord friend.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Tony yelled to Thor.

"It is great to see you again friends." Thor said.

Clara was about to confront Thor about the Doctor, when Captain Jack Harkness stepped out of the TARDIS as well. Upon seeing her old friend, Martha Jones went running towards him. Jack and Martha then engaged in a hug. Still confused, Clara tried to get closer to the TARDIS, but again stopped when Fitz and Skye exited together. Excited to see each other again, Simmons and Fitz ran towards each other and engaged in a hug of their own. Skye ran to Ward and they too engaged in a celebratory hug. Clara waited a few more seconds before the Doctor finally appeared out of the TARDIS doors. However, he was not alone. Beside him Clara saw a woman that she believed to be dead, River Song.

"Clara!" The Doctor said.

The Time Lord then ran to Clara, who happily embraced him with a hug and a smile.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come back." Clara said.

"I had to take a few detours on my way back, but I'm here now." The Doctor said.

"You brought Thor." Clara said.

"And Jack." The Doctor said. "Remind me to introduce you to Jack later. I'd like to get on with saving the world now."

"Hello Clara." River said as she walked over. "The Doctor tells me we've met."

"We have. It's nice to see you again." Clara said.

"We have some news about the Daleks that we must tell Director Fury." River said as she walked away.

"Doctor," Clara said, "how is she here? I thought she died."

"She did, but not yet." The Doctor said. "Time travel can get confusing."

"So Trenzalore hasn't happened for her yet." Clara stated.

"No," the Doctor said, "and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking about it."

"Director." River said as she went up to Director Fury. "We've discovered a Dalek base on the moon."

"Did they follow you here?" Fury asked.

"It might be possible for the Daleks to scan the Earth and detect the TARDIS." River said.

"Then we have to make sure the Tesseract is safe." Fury said.

He went over to the black box, typed in the code, and let the pad scan his eye. However, when the box opened, Director Fury saw that the Tesseract was gone. They all suddenly heard screaming coming from the room where Loki's staff was being held and rushed out to see what was wrong. When they all arrived, they saw dozens of dead soldiers spread across the floor and a Slitheen holding Loki's staff with the Tesseract inside it.

"I told you I'd find the Tesseract Mr. Stark." The Slitheen said. "The Chitauri are going to pay me handsomely for this."

"Stop him!" Fury ordered.

The Avengers then charged at the Slitheen. However, the alien teleported away with its vortex manipulator before anyone could touch it.

"No!" Fury yelled.

"Director Fury." Agent May said. "I just got a text message from an agent at headquarters. They found millions of Dalek ships. They'll be entering the atmosphere in less than ten minutes."

"We're too late." The Doctor said. "The Daleks are invading."


	33. Double Invasion

Chapter 33: Double Invasion

Sydney, Australia 2013

"Doctor?" Martha asked. "Is that you?"

"Martha and Mickey!" The Doctor shouted. The Time Lord then ran to embrace his old friends. "It's so good to see you."

"You did it again." Mickey said.

The Doctor looked quizzically at them before he realized that they were talking about his regeneration.

"Oh yes." The Doctor said. "I'm afraid I did."

"If you've quite finished," Director Fury said, "we have an impending Dalek invasion to prepare for and we don't have any time to lose."

"Let us go out there and fight them." Tony said.

"There's millions of them." River said. "I fear that even the Avengers won't be able to stop all them."

"We have to do something." Ward said. "Last time the Daleks invaded, they attacked military bases first. That means they'll be here soon."

"What about the Slitheen?" Jemma asked. "He can't open a portal for the Chitauri without Dr. Selvig's machine."

"What are you talking about? Why was there a Slitheen here?" The Doctor asked.

"They're working for the Chitauri." Clara said. "That Slitheen is going to try to open a portal for the Chitauri to invade Earth again."

"But the Daleks are already here." Skye said.

"That's not going to stop them." Agent May.

"Where is this machine?" Jack asked.

"We keep it at our headquarters in Washington D.C." Fury said.

"I just got another message from my friend at headquarters." May said. "The Slitheen just broke in."

* * *

><p>Washington D.C., United States 2013<p>

In Washington D.C., Agent Coulson and a team of five soldiers were standing in front of a door and aiming their guns at a Slitheen from across the long, gray hallway.

"Get out of my way!" The Slitheen roared.

"Fire!" Coulson ordered.

Coulson and the soldiers were about to unleash their firepower on the Slitheen. However, the alien used his weapon first. It aimed Loki's staff with the Tesseract at the men and fired a powerful blast of blue energy at them. Upon impact with the door, the blue energy caused a large explosion that engulfed the men in flames. Coulson managed to dodged the deadly part of the blast. However, he banged his head into the wall and fell to the floor, burned and unconscious, but alive. The Slitheen simply walked through the smoke and into the room were S.H.I.E.L.D. was housing Dr. Selvig's machine. He then used the vortex manipulator to transport himself, the machine, and the staff away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

* * *

><p>Sydney, Australia 2013<p>

"We don't have time to worry about the Slitheen when the Daleks are right on our doorstep!" Fitz yelled.

"We could be facing a double invasion." Fury said.

"What about you Doctor?" Black Widow asked. "I'm told you have a history of saving worlds."

"I don't know anything about the Chitauri," the Doctor said, "but I might have a way to stop the Daleks."

Suddenly, explosions and screams could be heard from above.

"It sounds like the Daleks are already here." Thor said.

"I just got a message from the S.H.I.E.L.D. team in New York City." Agent May said. "The Daleks are attacking the city and a Slitheen was just spotted with Dr. Selvig's machine at the top of Stark Tower. It's all happening again."

* * *

><p>New York City, United States 2013<p>

The Slitheen victoriously held Loki's staff in his claws and watched as the Dalek spaceships moved around him, firing lasers and destroying New York City. He knew that if the Daleks conquered Earth before the Chitauri, then he would not receive the enormous amount of money that he was promised. So, without anymore hesitation, he inserted the staff into the machine. Then, a blue energy beam shot into the sky. After a few moments, this energy beam created a portal that connected Earth to a point in the universe that was millions of miles away. Immediately after the portal was open, the aliens known as the Chitauri descended upon New York to devastate the city once again. For the first time since the Daleks and the Cybermen invaded many years ago, Earth was experiencing a dreadful double invasion.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sydney, Australia 2013

Everyone in the underground base in Sydney tried hard not to panic. The Doctor found it especially difficult to keep a calm mind. The Daleks were invading every corner of the planet at once and if the the Chitauri were not stopped, they would soon spread from New York and go to the entire world as well. It wasn't hard to figure out that the Daleks and Chitauri weren't working together. The Doctor hypothesized that they would engage in a dangerous battle for the planet and wipe out humanity and all life on Earth in the process.

"How did you stop the Daleks last time?" Simmons asked the Doctor.

"Well it wasn't exactly me, rather my sort of duplicate. Anyway, he essentially pushed some buttons on the Dalek crucible and then every Dalek was destroyed." The Doctor said. "That won't work this time. The Daleks evolved so that could never happen again."

"So what's your plan Doctor?" Agent Ward asked. "You said you had a plan to stop the Daleks. I assume it's different than what you did last time."

"It's not quite a plan, but it's all I can think of." The Doctor said. "No. Never mind it is a plan."

"Hurry up and tell us." Agent May said. "The Daleks will be here any minute."

"High up in space right now, there's a big Dalek ship with the commander on it. That Dalek on that big ship controls all the other Daleks on the smaller ships. Daleks will always follow orders. If I can open up the commander Dalek, I can use my sonic screwdriver to hack it and send out a message to the other Daleks." The Doctor said.

"What message?" Mickey asked.

"I'll give the order for all the ships to retreat." The Doctor said. "Once every Dalek ship is in space someone down here we'll need to launch some nuclear missiles to destroy they entire fleet."

"That might actually work." Fitz said.

"Does S.H.I.E.L.D. have access to nuclear missiles?" Clara asked.

"Yes," Fury said, "but I don't have the codes."

"Then it's a good thing you've got the world's best hacker." Skye said. "Just give me enough time and I can hack the system and control the missiles."

"The Daleks will be here any minute." Hawkeye said.

"Then we'll have to be quick." The Doctor said.

"Doctor." Martha said as she pulled put a small black gun. "This is a lightening gun. Mickey and I worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. to develop it. This thing can shoot a bolt of lightening which will destroy Daleks. It just takes a few minutes to reload after each use."

"Good." The Doctor said. "I guess that means you'll be coming with me."

"Good idea." Nick Fury said. "You'll need a team to go with you. The rest will stay here to protect the facility from the Daleks until we get your signal"

"What about the Chitauri in New York?" Banner asked. "They have to be stopped before they spread across the world."

"Then we'll split up." Fury said. "One group goes with the Doctor and Martha to the Dalek ship. One group will stay here and one group will close the portal in New York. The Avengers will have to be split up. We'll need their particular skill sets in all three areas."

"I'll go to New York." Tony said. "You're going to need someone who can fly."

"I'll stay here." Captain America said. "My shield can deflect Dalek blasts. It'll be useful in defending this base."

"I'll go to New York too." Banner said. "As I recall I did quite well against the Chitauri last time. Their laser blasts didn't kill me, but a Dalek's laser blast would. I'll just have to be careful."

"I didn't know the Hulk could be careful." Clara commented.

"I will assist the Doctor." Thor said. "I destroyed a Dalek when we went to their moon base. I can do it again, repeatedly."

"I'm going with the Doctor too." Clara said.

"Let me go to New York too." Hawkeye said. "If I can get somewhere high, I can shoot Daleks and Chitauri out of the sky."

"I'll stay here." Ward said. "I know a thing or two about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s advanced weaponry."

"So what?" Skye asked.

"So I know how to use an ice gun. Do you?" Ward asked.

Skye fell silent for a moment.

"I'll go to New York." River said. "I've still got my vortex manipulator. I can teleport to the top of Stark Tower and close the portal."

"I'll stay here and help defend the base." Mickey said. "I have my own experiences with advanced weaponry. I'm sure I can handle whatever guns you've got here."

"I'll stay here too." Black Widow said. "I'm a good fighter and I tend to work well with Steve anyway."

"I'll go to New York." May said. "The Daleks and Chitauri are turning that city into a battleground as we speak. There's plenty of innocent people I can help."

"I think I'll go to New York too." Jack said. "A man who can't die can always keep fighting."

"I'll go on the Dalek ship." Jemma said. "I'll just need to get a weapon from here first."

Jemma's decision to go aboard the Dalek ship made Fitz's decision even easier. He'd been separated from her for such a long time now. He didn't want to let her out of his sight again.

"I'm going on the Dalek ship too." Fitz said.

"You'll need weapons." Fury said. "Follow me."

Nick Fury lead them all down another hallway into the weapons vault. There, Fury gave everyone an ice gun. These were small weapons which fired a powerful energy ray that froze anything it touched. Knowing that there was no time to waste, everyone headed towards New York City and the main Dalek spaceship went straight to the TARDIS. The Doctor would drop them off in New York before going to the spaceship. Nick Fury, Captain America, Agent Ward, Skye, Mickey Smith, and Black Widow watched as the TARDIS faded away. Soon afterwards, they heard booms and explosions from elsewhere in the base.

"What was that?" Skye asked.

"It sounds like the Daleks here." Agent. Ward said.

"Let's go." Captain America said. "We have work to do."


	35. The Second Battle of New York

Chapter 35: The Second Battle of New York

New York City, United States 2013

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of Times Square in New York City for a few seconds to allow Iron Man, River Song, the Hulk, Jack Harkness, Hawkeye and Agent May to exit into the city. They were horrified to see Daleks and Chitauri flying around and shooting innocent citizens and the United States military with deadly lasers from above. The streets were mainly filled with panicked civilians with a few of the alien killers as well. The TARDIS disappeared with its crew headed towards the main Dalek spaceship, leaving the rest astray in downtown New York, which had now been turned into a battleground.

"I have the coordinates." River Song said. "I'll teleport up to Stark Tower and I'll try to shut off that portal. We need to stop the inflow of Chitauri."

"We'll get to work on fighting the aliens that are already here." Jack said.

"Let's go." Iron Man man said.

Tony Stark then flew away from the group and immediately started to blast the Daleks and Chitauri that were flying around in the sky. Bruce Banner started to turn green and within a few moments had become the huge creature known as the Incredible Hulk. Hawkeye then climbed onto the Hulk's back and the big, green monster started to climb up one of the closest sky scrapers. When the Hulk reached the top, Hawkeye jumped onto the roof and proceeded to shoot explosive arrows at the flying aliens. The Hulk jumped from the building and smashed his way through hoards of Daleks and Chitauri. River Song used her vortex manipulator to teleport away from Times Square, leaving Agent Melinda May and Captain Jack Harkness.

"Over there!" May said pointing towards two Chitauri only a few yards away with large laser guns heading towards two young children.

Jack and Agent May ran towards the Chitauri.

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

The two Chitauri turned towards them. May then jumped and kicked one of the Chitauri in the face, causing it to fall down and let go of its laser gun. She then promptly picked up the laser gun and fired at the fallen Chitauri. The second Chitauri fired multiple blasts at Jack, which be expertly dodged, and was shot dead by Agent May.

"Run." Agent May said to the children. "Find someplace safe and stay there."

As the two children ran off, Jack Harkness picked up the second Chitauri's laser gun.

"I love a woman with a big gun." Jack said.

"Eyes front soldier." May said. "We've got aliens to blast."

* * *

><p>The next thing River saw after teleporting to the top of Stark Tower was a bright blue light spewing out of a machine that had Loki's staff stuck inside of it. All she had to do was twist the staff to turn off the blue light energy and close the portal. However, an angry Slitheen stood in her way.<p>

"You're too late." The Slitheen victoriously said. "When this is all over, you'll be dead and I'll be rich."

"Won't it be hard to collect your money from all the way down there?" River asked.

"What are you talking about?" The Slitheen asked.

While the Slitheen was confused by River's statement, it let its guard down. River quickly took advantage of the opportunity and ran at the Slitheen as fast as she could. She was successfully able to knock the Slitheen down and run closer to the edge of the tower.

"How dare you!" The Slitheen shouted.

The alien then lunged itself at River, who moved to the side just in time so see the Slitheen not only miss her, but also plummet off the edge of the tower and fall over a thousand feet to its death.

"Like I said. It's going to be hard to collect your reward from all the way down there." River said.

She quickly reverted her mind back to the mission at hand and went over to the machine. She grabbed Loki's staff and forcefully twisted it, shutting the machine off and effectively closing the portal. Although, River knew that the battle was far from over. There were still thousands of Daleks and Chitauri in New York. She watched as the military, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and the Hulk battled to keep the city safe. She couldn't quite spot Jack and Agent May, but she was sure they were down there helping. River saw how hard the humans fought, but knew that if the Doctor could not succeed in destroying the Daleks, then there was no hope for humanity.


	36. Not Another Soldier

Chapter 36: Not Another Soldier

Sydney, Australia 2013

"They've taken out the Chitauri portal." Nick Fury said.

Director Fury stood in his office at the underground base in Sydney, while Skye sat at his computer hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s firewalls, trying to gain access to their nuclear missiles. He had received a message from Agent May that no more Chitauri would be invading Earth. Fury's office was located at the very bottom of the base at the end of a long hallway, filled with guards holding deadly laser guns. The Daleks had broken into the base and would not leave until all had been killed. Black Widow stood outside Fury's door and commanding the troops and awaiting the Daleks' arrival. Meanwhile, Captain America, Mickey Smith, Grant Ward and another troupe of soldiers stood in the large room upstairs that previously held the Tesseract. Armed with powerful laser guns, they were prepared for the Dalek attack.

Eventually, the doors to the room exploded open and an army of Daleks entered. Their cries for extermination filled the spacious room. Captain America ran forward, using his shield to deflect the Daleks' laser blasts. Once he got in front of the first Dalek and hit the alien as hard as he could with his shield, breaking the Dalek to pieces. The Captain continued to do this while the soldiers fired their lasers at the Daleks, which destroyed each one they hit. Unfortunately, there were too many Daleks entering the room and not enough soldiers to kill them all. One by one the individual soldiers fell. Captain America retreated only to find that Agent Ward and Mickey were the only two men left standing.

"Retreat!" Captain America yelled.

Captain America, Ward, and Mickey then rushed towards the exit. One of the more clever Daleks saw this and fired a blast at the ceiling. Upon impact with the laser, the ceiling broke apart and chunks of rock and metal began to fall. Captain America raised his shield over his head. Then, Agent Ward and Mickey got as close to him as possible to protect themselves as well. The next thing Agent Ward saw after this was darkness with a few spots of light. He, Captain America and Mickey were buried underneath the rocks and dirt. He couldn't tell if the others were alive, but he could hear the Daleks moving past them. He raised his arm as quietly possible towards his face and spoke into his S.H.I.E.L.D. wrist communicator to send a message to the others.

"Natasha." Ward said.

"Ward." Black Widow said. "What's happening up there?"

"Get ready." Ward said. "They're coming for you."

* * *

><p>Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor watched Martha confidently hold her lightening gun like an experienced soldier. He couldn't help but feel that he made her this way. He remembered how she used to be an innocent medical student. He was feeling lonely after he lost Rose and he just wanted a friend with him. He didn't realize it, but traveling with him turned Martha into a warrior. He then saw Clara holding one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s laser guns, still so innocent. He didn't want to see her turned into a soldier or worse, get killed. He then saw Jemma and Fitz, still so young and relatively inexperienced. He wondered if he was right to let them to run into danger with him.<p>

"Alright." The Doctor said. "We've landed."

"Let's go." Clara said.

"Let Martha, Thor, and I go out first to make sure it's safe. Most of the Daleks are down on Earth, but it never hurts to be careful." The Doctor said.

"Why can't we all go?" Jemma asked.

"Because Thor is an Asgardian with a powerful Dalek destroying hammer, Martha's faced the Daleks before and she has a lightening gun, and I'm the Doctor." He replied.

"It's just a precaution." Martha said.

Martha and Thor stepped out of the TARDIS and saw that it had landed in an empty hallway aboard the main Dalek ship. The Doctor then stepped out, let the door shut behind him, and turned to face his blue time machine. He then aimed his sonic screwdriver at the blue box and activated it. The TARDIS doors then locked and the machine started to dematerialized.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted from the inside.

After a few seconds the TARDIS completely disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"I never should've let them come." The Doctor said. "There aren't that many Daleks on this ship anyway. Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Fitz asked from inside the shaking TARDIS.<p>

"The Doctor's sending us away." Clara said.

"Why would he do that? We can help." Jemma said.

"He doesn't want our help." Clara said. "He wants us to be safe."

Then, the TARDIS stopped shaking and had arrived at its new destination.

"Where are we?" Fitz asked.

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS and found that the Doctor had sent them back to Earth. The TARDIS had arrived on the sidewalk in front of the Maitland house in London where Clara was living. Unfortunately, London, like the rest of the world, was presently being attacked by Daleks. So, Clara ran back inside the TARDIS. Clara's immediate instinct was to run inside the house and check on the kids, but she remembered that they were with their father on vacation in France. All she could do was hope that they would be alright.

"He brought us back to England," Clara said, "but it's not safe. There's Daleks everywhere."

"What are we going to do?" Simmons asked.

"Hope." Clara said. "We can hope the Doctor can save us all."


	37. The Battle Ends

Chapter 37: The Battle Ends

Dalek Command Ship 2013

The Supreme Dalek in charge of Earth's invasion sat in the command center of the main ship with only two other Daleks. The majority of their army was down on Earth attacking every city on the planet. Only a few other Daleks were patrolling the ship and keeping watch for possible intruders. This made the Doctor, Martha, and Thor's mission slightly easier. While the Supreme Dalek was overseeing the invasion, the ship received a message from one of the Daleks on Earth.

"We have located the TARDIS in London." The Dalek said.

"Bring it to me." The Supreme Dalek ordered.

The two other Daleks in the command center maneuvered the accessible buttons on the ship's controllers. Within moments, the TARDIS was teleported into the command center. However, Clara, Simmons, and Fitz, who were inside the TARDIS, were unaware that it had been taken.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Martha, and Thor quietly walked the halls of the ship on their way to the command center. Martha was armed with her special S.H.I.E.L.D. lightning gun. When used, it fired a small bolt of electricity with highly destructive abilities. Thor held his Asgardian hammer with enough power to shatter a Dalek to pieces. The Doctor carried his sonic screwdriver, a device that was vital to the success of the mission. The goal was to open the Supreme Dalek's hatch. The head of a Dalek is connected to the rest of its body. Within the shell, but just above the living squid-like creature inside is a special device that connects the Supreme Dalek to the other Daleks under its control. The Doctor's plan was to use the sonic screwdriver to create a fake message of retreat on the device and send it to all the Daleks on Earth, who will obey their leader without question. Once every Dalek and every ship are in space, the Doctor will give Skye the signal to send up Earth's nuclear missiles to destroy the entire Dalek fleet. The trio walked through a long hallway and then turned left into the next long hallway. However, there was a Dalek patrolling this particular part of the ship.<p>

"Exterminate!" The Dalek cried.

Thor, using his warrior instincts, immediately threw his hammer directly at the Dalek. The alien was unable to fire a deadly laser blast before the hammer broke it to pieces. They then moved past the broken Dalek body and proceeded down the hallway as Thor retrieved his hammer. Eventually they came to the hallway's end and the only way to turn was right down yet another long hallway.

"Alright." The Doctor said. "If we turn right here, there'll be another hallway. At the end of it there should be a door that leads to the command center."

Upon turning right, they did see a large door and two Daleks guarding it.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks yelled from across the hall.

"I've got it." Martha said.

Martha then stood in front of the Doctor and Thor and aimed her lightning gun at the two murderous creatures. Martha then fired the weapon and a bright blue bolt of electricity shot out of the gun straight at the Daleks. Upon impact, both Daleks were destroyed in an electric explosion so powerful that it also created a wide hole in the door to the command center. However, the Doctor, Martha, and Thor could not see this hole through the intense smoke that was created by the explosion.

"I have to let this recharge before I can use it again." Martha said.

Suddenly, the two Daleks from the command center appeared through the smoke to investigate the cause of the explosion. Thor, realizing he was the only one left with the ability to destroy these Daleks, ran towards them with his hammer. The Daleks were about to fire at him, but he jumped over their heads and landed behind them before they could get a good aim. As they started to turn around to face him, Thor used the hammed the destroy both of them. By now, the smoke was clearing, and everyone could see the hole in the wall.

The Doctor and Martha ran to catch up with Thor. The three of them then entered the room together and were shocked to see the TARDIS. They didn't have time to ask questions before the white Supreme Dalek started yelling for their extermination. Thor prepared to attack with his hammer.

"No, you can't destroy it." The Doctor said. "It has to be alive for the message to get to the other Daleks."

Thor still ran up to the Dalek and used his hammer to knock off its gun stalk, eliminating the Dalek's ability to fire deadly lasers. Thor then jumped on top of the Dalek and pulled its head off. While the rest of its body frantically moved about the room, the Doctor tried to jump on top of it and stick the sonic screwdriver inside to send the message to no avail.

"Hurry up and do it!" Martha yelled.

"It's harder than it looks!" The Doctor said.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Jemma asked.<p>

"That sounds like the Doctor and Martha." Fitz said.

Clara heard their voices as well and stormed off towards the TARDIS doors.

* * *

><p>The Doctor found it hard to focus on the Dalek, especially as Clara opened the TARDIS doors and started yelling at him.<p>

"How dare you send me away!" Clara yelled. She seemed too preoccupied with yelling at the Doctor to notice that the TARDIS had been moved from London to the Dalek command center.

"I'm a little busy right now!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor then aimed his sonic screwdriver at the Dalek and activated the device. The Dalek then ceased moving.

"Is it dead?" Martha asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "It's sonically paralyzed, but only for a few moments."

The Doctor seized his opportunity and jumped on the Dalek. He then reached his arm inside the open hole and activated the sonic screwdriver. The sonic technology expertly reacted with the machine inside the Supreme Dalek's body and sent an order for every ship and every Dalek to retreat back into space.

* * *

><p>Sydney, Australia 2013<p>

Black Widow saw the shadow of the first Dalek about to approach her team, the last defense protecting Skye, Director Fury and the missile launch codes against their alien foes.

"Get ready boys." She said to her soldiers.

The shadow of the Dalek suddenly stopped moving closer and seemed to just turn around and leave.

"What?" Natasha said to herself.

"What's going on out there?" Fury asked on his S.H.I.E.L.D. wrist communicator.

"The Daleks are turning around." Natasha said.

"The Doctor did it." Fury said.

"Does Skye have the codes?" Black Widow asked.

Fury looked at Skye, who nodded her head for a positive confirmation.

"Yes." Fury said. "We just need the Doctor's signal."

* * *

><p>Agent Ward still laid under chunks of rock and metal in another part of the base with the unconscious bodies of Mickey Smith and Captain America next to him. He was about to finally emerge from the rubble, but stopped moving when he heard the Daleks return. Agent Ward laid motionless and was happy to realize that the Doctor's plan worked.<p>

* * *

><p>New York City, United States 2013<p>

The Second Battle of New York between the humans, Chitauri, and Daleks continued to rage on. The Daleks miraculously seemed to be retreating. Now that the military only had one alien menace to face and the Chitauri reinforcements had been stopped, the tide of the battle had turned in favor of the human race.

* * *

><p>Dalek Command Ship 2013<p>

"Is it done?" Thor asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "You may destroy it now."

Thor then happily used his hammer to destroy the rest of the Supreme Dalek's body.

"As I was saying," Clara said.

"Not now Clara." The Doctor said. "We've got to send that signal to Director Fury. It won't take the Daleks long to figure out that something's wrong."

The Doctor, Clara, Martha, and Thor then entered the TARDIS with Jemma and Fitz already inside. The Daleks were quick and obedient. Within moments of the message's transmission, millions of Daleks flooded back into their ships and flew back up into space. The Doctor used a S.H.I.E.L.D. wrist communicator that Director Fury gave him to send a message down to the planet below.

"Fire!" The Doctor said.

* * *

><p>"You heard him." Fury said.<p>

Without hesitation, Skye typed in the nuclear codes on the computer and set the missiles to attack the Dalek ships above Earth. Soon all the nuclear missiles in the United States, France, Russia, China, the United Kingdom, India, Pakistan, and North Korea simultaneously launched and headed for the Dalek ships. Sensing the imminent destruction of the Dalek fleet, the Doctor started the TARDIS engines and set his time machine on a course for New York City. After the TARDIS left, the nuclear missiles exploded violently upon impact with the Dalek ships, destroying about ninety nine percent of them almost instantly. However, a few Daleks ships were able to escape the blasts and retreated across the stars away from the Earth in defeat. In New York, and many cities across the globe, citizens saw the destruction of the Dalek fleet. It looked like a far away fireworks spectacle to all who were able to see it.

The TARDIS landed in New York City and found that the battle had died down. The military, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and the Hulk had taken out most of the Chitauri that were able to enter the city. Thor immediately started to assist them, while the wrest of the team in the TARDIS began helping civilians and bringing them to safety shelters underground. It took only two hours after the TARDIS' arrival in New York for the battle to end in Chitauri defeat. The Earth had been successful in surviving a catastrophic double invasion. After the battle, the Doctor, Clara, Martha, River, Jack, Melinda May, Simmons, Fitz, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, and the Hulk regrouped inside the TARDIS. The big blue box then disappeared from the streets of a broken New York and headed toward the underground S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Sydney, Australia.


	38. Happy Goodbyes

Chapter 38: Happy Goodbyes

Sydney, Australia 2013

Everyone stepped out of the TARDIS and was greeted by Director Fury, Skye, Ward, Black Widow, Captain America, and Mickey Smith. Martha ran up to her husband and kissed him passionately. They were both happy that the other had survived.

"Congratulations to all of us." Director Fury said. "We've saved the world once again."

River Song had taken Loki's staff with the Tesseract inside from New York and gave it to Thor.

"This time," Thor said, "it goes to Asgard."

"Agreed." Fury said. "I hate to rush the goodbyes, but I need the Avengers to address the press with me. The world needs answers and we have to be the ones to give them."

The Avengers and Director Fury said their goodbyes to the Doctor, his friends, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team.

"Director Fury." Jack said. "Could I ask you for a favor before you go?"

"That depends on the favor." Fury replied.

"Traveling around time alone isn't doing it for me anymore." Jack said. "I'd like a job at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Really?" Fury asked.

"Yes." Jack replied. "Between traveling with the Doctor and over a hundred years at Torchwood, I have plenty of experience with aliens."

"Us too." Martha said referring to herself and Mickey. "We'd like to work at S.H.I.E.L.D. too."

"Absolutely." Fury said. "We'll discuss it later. I'm a little busy right now."

Director Fury and the Avengers then left to go and address the world.

"I guess this is goodbye for now sweetie." River said to the Doctor. "I have a cell to get back to."

"I'll see you soon." The Doctor said. "Or rather you'll see me soon."

"Goodbye Doctor." River said.

River Song then used her vortex manipulator to transport herself back to prison.

"We should get going too." The Doctor said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. and the human race thank you Doctor." Agent May said.

"Tell Agent Coulson we said goodbye." Clara said.

"No problem." Fitz said.

"You never had a chance to explain where you were." Jemma said. "Where did you go? What did you see?"

"Aliens and other planets." Fitz said.

"Really?" Jemma asked.

"I'll let Fitz and Skye tell you all what happened." The Doctor said.

"Doctor," May said, "will we ever see you again?"

"Probably." The Doctor said. "I wouldn't be surprised if our paths crossed again. See you soon."

The Doctor and Clara then boarded the TARDIS and took off for France so that Clara could make sure that the Maitlands were alright. Agent May then called Agent. Coulson on her wrist communicator.

"The Doctor's gone. He saved us all." Agent May said.

"I'm sorry I had to stay at headquarters." Coulson said.

"We managed." May said. "How soon will you be rejoining us?"

"I'm giving you all a few days off." Coulson said. "You've earned it."

"What about Skye?" May asked. "She's not technically an agent."

"She gets a few days off too." Coulson said. "I'll talk to you later May."

"I'll see you in a few days." Coulson said.


	39. The Zygons

Chapter 39: The Zygons

London, England 2015

Within a few weeks, Martha, Mickey, and Jack became official S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and went to work in a base in New York City. They were unaware of the tragic year that S.H.I.E.L.D. was about to experience. The Dark Elf Malekith attempted to destroy the universe and restore the Dark Elves to dominance by unleashing the Aether, a destructive weapon, at the center of the Convergence in Greenwich. Thor lent the Earth his assistance in stopping this. Later in the year, S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered that Hydra agents had infiltrated their agency. Agent Coulson's team found this particularly difficult after realizing that Agent Grant Ward had been working for Hydra the entire time. Captain America, Black Widow, and the Falcon, destroyed three Helicarriers designed to kill people from above. After that day, S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded and considered a terrorist organization. During this time, Martha, Mickey, and. Jack managed to get back to London where they could assist U.N.I.T. in fighting Hydra. Agent Coulson and his team worked underground with Director Fury, who was presumed dead by most of the world, to stop John Garrett, another high level Hydra agent who infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. years before and his Centipede soldiers. Fury appointed Coulson as the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. while he went off to live in secret.

Martha, Mickey, and Jack had not heard the news that S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to be starting up again. They all walked together through downtown on a beautiful London night to reminisce with each other about their year as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. As they walked by Big Ben, they were distracted by the sound of a young woman crying alone on a public bench. They all immediately recognized this woman to be Clara Oswald.

"Clara?" Martha asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"It's Martha, Mickey, and Jack." Martha said. "You remember us right?"

"Yes." Clara said.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked. "Why are you crying?"

"It's the Doctor." Clara said.

"What about the Doctor?" Jack asked.

"He's dead." Clara said.

"What?" Martha said.

"It's true." Clara said. "We went to the Himalayas in 1992. There were Zygons there for some reason. They injected him with some sort of alien virus. I helped him get to the TARDIS. Then, he died right in front of me."

"Where is his body now?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor always said that the TARDIS was alive." Clara said. "It must've reached into my mind because it took me back home. I stepped outside and then the doors shut behind me and it took off again."

"So he's not dead." Mickey said.

"He is." Clara said. "He didn't regenerate. I took his pulse and everything. Both hearts stopped working."

"I don't believe it." Mickey said.

"Ask U.N.I.T." Clara said. "They've been watching the Doctor for years. Every time the TARDIS lands on Earth, they know about it. Ask them about 1992. They'll tell you."

"Clara," Martha said, "you shouldn't be by yourself in the middle of London crying. Come with us. We were just going to get some drinks."

"I appreciate the offer but I can't. I just need to be alone right now." Clara said.

"Alright." Martha said. "If you ever want to talk, we're here for you."

Martha then calmly walked away as Mickey and Jack followed.

"You seem fine for someone who just heard that the Doctor died." Jack said.

"We'll head over to U.N.I.T. first thing in the morning." Martha said. "I've worked there for years. What Clara said about them and the Doctor is true. I'll believe he's dead only when U.N.I.T. confirms it."

Meanwhile, Clara stopped crying and walked away from the bench as soon as Martha, Mickey, and Jack left. She walked through downtown for a little while until she entered a dark alleyway. In this alley stood a man dressed in a U.N.I.T. uniform.

"It's done." Clara said to the man. "They'll be going to U.N.I.T. tomorrow."

"Good." The man said. "Your eyes are red. You must've really gotten into it."

"I always was the best actor in the family." She said.

Clara turned to make sure there was no one watching her and then turned back to the U.N.I.T. man.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"I don't want to be in this form anymore. It's too feminine." Clara said.

"So change." The man said. "Then we'll go to a party or something to celebrate."

"Alright." Clara said.

Clara stood still for a moment as her skin began to turn red and her entire body began to morph into a large red creature covered in tiny suction cups. Then, the red creature morphed again into the form of Captain Jack Harkness.

"You look nice." The man said.

"I heard men like this often attract the best human girls." Jack said.

As the real Jack, Martha, and Mickey went to get drinks, they were completely unaware that they had not spoken to Clara Oswald at all. Rather, they had an encounter with a crafty Zygon in disguise. The two Zygons then went out for a premature celebration. Their plans would not be successful until tomorrow, when the three former time travelers step through U.N.I.T.'s front door.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end of the story. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. There is a sequel story out now "The Fight for Earth 2: Aliens and Avengers". It contains spoilers for season 8 of Doctor Who, season 2 of Agents of SHIELD, and Avengers: Age of Ultron. It involves the Zygons, Inhumans, and Avengers as well as other enemies from SHIELD and the Doctor's past, including his most cunning nemesis: The Master. The second story will also have small connections to other parts of the Marvel Universe such as Agent Carter and Guardians of the Galaxy. I hope you enjoyed reading this story and I hope you'll like the next one too! :)<em>


End file.
